


Математические бойцы

by Krasnotal



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: AU, AU по AU, Gen, Репетитор-киллер Ярило, Учебные заведения, Юмор, дружба, матбои, математики повсюду!!1!, повседневность, эксперимент
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 19:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13794921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krasnotal/pseuds/Krasnotal
Summary: AU, где Шура и компания родились на несколько лет позже, и судьба им предназначена не в криминальных структурах, а в математике. Срединск - уже не Срединск и даже не Новосрединск, а Срединское, краевой район Москвы. Никаких особых успехов в математических олимпиадах его школьники, конечно, не делают... Но нашим героям предстоит исправить положение. (Шура = Тсуна в версии Ярило. Ярило - это здесь: https://vk.com/repetitor_yarilo)





	1. пролог: когда-то давно

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Репетитор-киллер Ярило](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/359796) by Сова-сплюшка, Quitian. 



> Фанфик от вечного, с детства, математического олимпиадника; всегда мечтала об этом написать. Матбои - вид командных соревнований по математике. Правила здесь: http://olympiads.mccme.ru/matboi/pravmatb.htm
> 
> Отступлений от канона будет МНОГО, мой нынешний файл с наметками сюжета начинается строчкой "К ХРЕНАМ КАНОН", и, в общем, по-моему, это достаточно точно описывает ситуацию. Ну, АУшка на то и АУшка. Правда, шуток про канон тоже будет немало. Это не юмор, это грамотная работа с источниками! (с)
> 
> Перенесено с ficbook.net.

Ученик четвертого класса Шура Полевский плелся по школьному коридору, чувствуя себя самым бесполезным существом на свете. В общем-то, как обычно, но на этот раз его неожиданно схватили за плечо.

Средняя школа "Срединская" (каламбур-то какой) когда-то была второй школой подмосковного города Срединск. Школ здесь было три, две обыкновенных в разных концах города и гимназия, в общем-то, ничем от обычных школ, кроме самомнения, не отличавшаяся, по крайней мере, насколько Шура знал. А потом, не так давно, уже после шуриного рождения, Срединск стал частью Москвы. Ну, официально. Метро туда так и не провели, да и о других столичных плюшках никто почти не слышал, но вот две из трех школ перенумеровались в столичные номера – гимназия даже с префиксом "пятнадцать", как все московские гимназии и лицеи. А его школа осталась Срединской, переведя это в свое название. 

Все это резко вспомнилось Шуре, когда он обернулся, потому что его плечо сжимал Мстислав Жаворонков, главный патриот бывшего Срединска. Он был, кажется, в первом классе, когда город стал районом Срединское, и очень хотел если не вернуть все как было, то сделать так, чтобы имя Срединска, пусть и запоздало, но прозвучало хотя бы по Москве, и посему держал в страхе всех, кого только мог – чтобы вели себя хорошо и не опорочили славное имя. Любой из провалов Шурика, которые он собирал просто на каждом углу, мог в теории стать триггером для дисциплинарного рвения Мстислава – но, на удивление, тот не лез его колотить. Вместо этого он мрачно спросил:  
– Какой класс?  
– Ч-четвертый, – испуганно прошуршал Шура.  
– Не слышу.  
– Четвертый, вашвеличество! – вырвалось у него. Мстислав хмыкнул и кивнул серьезно:  
– Пойдешь со мной.  
Воспротестовать Шура, естественно, не решился, и Жаворонков привел его в класс математики на первом этаже и усадил за стол:  
– Вот, привел, Кирилл Романович.  
Полузнакомый кудрявый учитель кивнул:  
– Спасибо, Мстислав. Ваш класс пишет на втором этаже.  
– Я помню. До свидания, – Мстислав кивнул и ушел восвояси, а Шура, наконец, додумался оглянуться вокруг.  
В кабинете сидели дети около его возраста, все незнакомые – видимо, из других школ. Перед каждым из них на парте лежал подписанный листочек бумаги.  
– Садись, – учитель, названный Кириллом Романовичем, указал ему на свободную парту и вручил такой же тетрадный лист. – Подпиши, на доске образец.  
Когда Шура взялся за ручку, учитель спросил:  
– Ждем еще кого-нибудь или все здесь?  
Ручка скрипела по бумаге, выводя слова: "Всероссийская олимпиада школьников по математике, муниципальный этап, ученика 4А класса Срединской школы Шуры Полевского." Сам ученик четвертого класса мелко подрагивал, представляя, что с ним сделает Мстислав за провал на олимпиаде, на которую сам его привел. Кирилл Романович раздавал условия...

***

Через месяц-другой, когда Шура уже и думать забыл об этой истории, на переменке всех погнали в актовый зал. Там же обнаружилась небольшая делегация из соседней гимназии. Шуре больше всего запомнилась высокая девочка, в чей бейджик – "Даша Мураева, 5В" – его впечатало носом движение толпы.

Когда к томившимся в неведении ученикам Срединской и в хмуром ожидании – гимназистам вышел директор Срединской школы, оказалось, что все они в предвкушении прекрасного ожидали награждения за окружной этап той самой олимпиады... бла-бла-бла. Награждали со старших классов; призером, а чаще победителем, всего, чего только можно, оказался Мстислав, гимназистам тоже досталось понемногу, а потом, когда дошли до четвертого класса, завуч, объявлявшая имена награжденных, неожиданно выкрикнула:  
– Награждается победитель муниципального тура Всероссийской олимпиады школьников по математике Александр Полевский, ученик четвертого "А" класса Срединской школы!  
Под изумленную тишину одношкольников и шепотки гимназистов ("ничего себе им повезло... говорят, у них вообще никто школьный тур не писал, поэтому взяли первого попавшегося и вписали ему за школьный высокий балл... но этот-то центровики проверяли! неужели правда умный попался?") Шура, старательно глядя себе под ноги, поднялся на сцену. Ему захлопали, поначалу – нестройно и гулко, но пожимал руку директору он уже под настоящий шквал аплодисментов. Шура не был бы собой, если бы все-таки не грохнулся со сцены на обратном пути и не ободрал коленки – но это было неважно, совершенно неважно, важным был только удивленно-восхищенный взгляд Маши и – немножко – задумчивый вопрос Вани: "Интересно, а по физре Всерос есть?" Шура радостно пожал плечами и вернулся в строй, весь светясь. Награждение продолжалось.


	2. ботаникмэн

В комнате сидели двое: сухонький старичок в твидовом костюме и мужчина во цвете лет с закрученными бакенбардами. Мужчина хмурился, слушая увлеченно рассказывавшего о чем-то старичка.  
– ...Так что мне уж по крайней мере пора замену себе готовить. Димка все не остепенится никак, эта агрессивность грозит с ним во взрослый возраст перейти, с таким главой это место ничего хорошего не ждет. А это потомок легендарного Романова... Да ты и сам все понимаешь, Яр.  
– Но посмотри сам: единственный его реальный результат – то призерство на муниципальной. А ведь он уже в седьмом классе.  
Старичок всплеснул руками.  
– Яр, ты вообще эту работу-то видел? Это же самородок, натуральный алмаз!  
– И ты предлагаешь мне заняться ювелирным делом? – хмыкнул мужчина. Он не без основания предполагал, что собеседник преувеличивает способности "потомка легендарного Романова".  
Старик молча ожег его взглядом – строгим и вместе с тем просящим, как только он и умел. Ну, может быть, еще кое-кто, но об этом мужчина предпочитал не вспоминать.  
– Впрочем, если ты просишь... – Он пожал плечами и встал из-за стола.  
– Отлично, – ухмыльнулся старичок и протянул мужчине синий портфель с бумагами. – Все детали тут, не забудь отправить открытку. До встречи, Ярило.  
– До встречи, – коротко кивнул тот и вышел из комнаты.

***

Мама Шуры недавно хвасталась, что выписала сыну из какой-то крутой центральной конторы репетитора – по телефону из пришедшего по почте рекламного буклета, настолько по дешевке, что почти бесплатно, – и его обещали прислать на днях. Репетитор все не приезжал, и Шура даже не знал, что хуже – если про них забыли или если во всем виновата мамина рассеянность: она вполне могла назвать неправильный адрес, и тогда будет крайне неловко, когда репетитор до них, наконец, доберется. Этим утром он, правда, окончательно уверился, что второе: после того, как ему приснилось, что этот репетитор – пятилетний ребенок в черном костюме, который мечтает сделать из него босса мафии, Шура задумался, что может пойти не так, и придумал уже пару десятков вариантов. Тем более, не зря же он настолько дешево просит... Поэтому, когда в дверь позвонили, он вовсе не спешил открывать.

– Шу-у-урочка, твой репетитор приехал! – позвала мама. Он с тяжёлым вздохом потащился в прихожую, коря себя за то, что так и не уговорил ее отменить заявку – мало ли что теперь?..  
За дверью стоял представительный мужчина в черном костюме, даже на вид дорогом.  
– Я Ярило, – бархатно представился он. – Руку тебе не пожму, потому что ты неудачник.  
Шура оторопел; ему обоснованно, в общем, казалось, что мужчины в черных костюмах разговаривают как-то... не так. Да и имя у него было странное.  
– А это псевдоним?  
– Не задавай идиотских вопросов, – хмыкнул Ярило. – Лучше проводи меня в дом, ты же не хочешь показать себя негостеприимным?  
– З-заходите, – пацан посторонился, впуская мужчину. – Ма-ам, иди сюда!  
– Лучше проводи гостя на кухню!

***

Маму Надю Ярило совершенно очаровал. Он был с ней удивительно галантен, Шура даже и не видел такого никогда, да и Надежда Александровна, кажется, тоже. В общем, ему не составило труда убедить ее, что его попросил хороший друг, поэтому денег никаких он не возьмет, а только просит крышу над головой и питание за одним столом с учеником. А вот у Шуры возникли некоторые подозрения... Но поговорить о них было не с кем, поэтому парень просто отложил их.

А дальше Ярило стал устанавливать в доме свои порядки. Шуру он в первую очередь заставил отжиматься, сказав, что физкультура разгоняет кровь и поэтому помогает думать лучше ("поумнеешь, если это возможно, и поймёшь, как это работает, а пока не спорь"). Потом уже еле дышащему от усталости потному парню сообщил, что он наследник поста главы творческой лаборатории "Жемчужина", и его, Ярило, задача – подготовить неудачника-Шурика к светлому будущему. Оказалось, что лаборатория занимается математическими олимпиадами, в основном командными, и подготовкой одаренных школьников к ним. Шура попытался протестовать на вполне логичном основании: когда это он был в хороших отношениях с олимпиадной математикой? Только в четвертом классе. Но его немедленно заткнули тычком под ребра и безапелляционным: "будешь болтать – будешь снова отжиматься."

В школе Ярило устроил математический кружок. Шура ходил туда на обязательном основании; в начале туда стали ходить несколько ребят из параллели, кто-то – даже из соседней школы, но бесцеремонность преподавателя их быстро отпугивала, и количество людей уменьшалось с каждым занятием. К дню, когда классу представили нового ученика, Алексея Гостемилова, переведшегося из какого-то лицея на другом конце Москвы, в кружке, по Шуриным подсчетам, не должно было остаться вообще никого. Кроме него. У него вариантов не было.

Леха выглядел как-то типично по-гангстерски. Джинсы, обвешанные цепочками, бренчавшими при каждом шаге, волосы чуть длиннее нормы, пачка сигарет, демонстративно торчавшая из кармана – в общем, этакий рокер – сын олигарха. На уроках он проявил те же замашки, да и поглядывал на Шуру как-то злобно, и тот уже было уверился, что на кружок не станет ходить и он, и эту затею Ярило можно будет считать бессмысленной, но, неожиданно, на кружок он таки заявился.  
– Так это вы – репетитор, которому всецело доверяет Тимофей Игоревич? Надеюсь, вы не шутили, что, если я окажусь сильнее его, – он брезгливо указал на Шуру подбородком, – я стану следующим главой Жемчужины.  
Шура попытался объяснить, что ему это и не надо и что можно и не побеждать, но на него даже внимания не обратили.  
– Не шутил. Говори условия.  
– Как... условия?.. – растерялся Леха. – Я думал, соревнование будете проводить вы...  
– Тогда так. Сначала ты задаешь ему задачу, потом он тебе. Кто не решит или будет решать дольше – тот проиграл. Спорные ситуации регулирую я. Есть возражения?  
"Рокер" спорить не стал, а вот Шура мог бы, – ему-то откуда задачу для Лехи взять? – но его никто не слушал. Ему продиктовали задачу; плотоядный взгляд Гостемилова говорил, что он уверен в своей победе, а многообещающий вид Ярило – что в случае проигрыша ему не поздоровится. Все это Шуре очень не нравилось, если можно так выразиться, – до того, что у него дрожали колени, – но он постарался сосредоточиться на задаче, уйти от внешнего давления в мир собственных мыслей о ней, и...  
И у него получилось.

Задача, оказывается, решалась в три строчки; а с виду такая сложная, не знаешь, как подступиться. Когда Шурик рассказал ее – у доски: Ярило, видимо, хотел, чтобы это соревнование выглядело как можно более официальным, – Леха упал ему в ноги.  
– Десятый, простите меня, Десятый! Я не знал, что вы настолько крутой!  
Шура застыл в изумлении. Ярило у доски удовлетворенно посмеивался.  
– Я даже и не думал, что эта задача решается так изящно! И вообще, я на самом деле хотел проверить вас: узнав, что следующий глава Жемчужины – такой же школьник, как и я, я не мог этого не сделать. Делайте со мной что хотите, но только возьмите в свою команду!  
Шура оторопело кивнул. Ярило показал ему большой палец:  
– Молодец. Без команды ты никакую олимпиаду не организуешь.

***

– Шура, беги на крышу! Там Ваня хочет спрыгнуть!

В здании школы было два этажа, и мало кому пришло бы в голову прыгать с нее в попытке суицида. С другой стороны, в районе не было зданий сильно выше. А в заднем дворе школы был старенький бетонный бассейн, довольно глубокий и почти всегда пустой (его отстроили, когда Срединскую школу собирались присоединить к соседней гимназии, но деньги на водоснабжение выделять перестали сразу, как отказались от этой идеи). Вспомнив о нём, Шура ужаснулся.

Идти на крышу не хотелось, но, в конце концов, тащила его туда Маша, почему-то считавшая, что он может оказаться менее бесполезным, чем обычно, в этой ситуации, и Шура совершенно не смог отказаться, хотя и пытался. На крыше действительно стоял Ваня Иванов, один из немногих школьных спортсменов, тот, кого уважали даже некоторые старшие, не то что одноклассники. И который с четвертого класса мечтал выиграть всерос по физкультуре, вдохновленный примером самого Шурика.  
– Если ты пришел пытаться меня отговорить, то зря. Я уже все решил, – спокойно сказал он. – Ты, наверное, даже меня поймёшь: ты ведь на опыте знаешь, что лучше уж смерть, чем безнадежная бессмысленность существования?  
Дело было в том, что в этом году из списка предметов, по которым проводилась всероссийская олимпиада школьников, как раз убрали физкультуру. Только вот Шура понять это не мог никак, даже несмотря на то, что его существование теперь, когда он после прибытия Ярило стал все лучше учиться, со стороны, может быть, казалось осмысленным. Сам он со страхом ждал, когда же его начнут дразнить ботаником.  
– Н-нет! – замахал он руками. – Мы с тобой разные, так что...  
– О, так вот что ты теперь о себе думаешь? Лучший ученик и лучший человек теперь, чем я?  
– Что?.. Наоборот же! У тебя была мечта, была возможность ее выполнить, а у меня никогда не было сколько-нибудь реалистичной мечты. В отличие от тебя, в моем существовании смысла не было никогда. Ты сейчас хочешь умереть, потому что потерял надежду, а я слаб, я боюсь умереть даже несмотря на то, что и жить-то мне незачем. Так что я не могу понять тебя... – Он виновато посмотрел на Ваню и, не выдержав, побежал к лестнице с крыши.  
Ваня схватил его за рукав.  
– Стой! Ты...  
Но не надо дергаться, если стоишь на краю крыши. Система тел, то бишь Иванов и Полевский, не удержала равновесия и полетела вниз.  
Поначалу Шура логично запаниковал, но потом каким-то немыслимым усилием заставил себя отрешиться от происходящего и думать о происходящем как о задаче по физике. По той самой баллистике, которую так сердито вдалбливал ему в последнее время Ярило. Только сложней, потому что тело – система тел – могло менять конфигурацию. Дано расстояние до земли, ускорение свободного падения, общая масса – сам Шура весил где-то пятьдесят килограмм, Ваня, наверное, семьдесят, – стенка рядом; найти, где должен быть центр масс системы тел и с какой силой надо оттолкнуться от стенки, чтобы дальность полета была больше ширины бассейна. В общем-то, кроме условия, ничего и не требовалось: таким взглядом виднее, что делать можно. Шура со всей силы оттолкнул ногами стену, одновременно хватаясь за Ваню и отталкивая и его тоже, чтобы перенести подальше центр масс, и только уже потом прикинул ответ в задаче.  
Получилось.  
Потом уже, лежа на едва проклюнувшейся травке рядом с бассейном и пытаясь успокоить бешено бьющееся сердце, Шура даже не сразу понял, что ему говорят:  
– Спасибо.  
– А?  
– Ты правда лучше меня. Прости, – благодарно улыбнулся Ваня. – Все из-за моей дурости. Желание смерти – не сила, я понял теперь, сила – это желание жить.  
За спиной шептались одноклассники, Ярило, опять появившийся непонятно откуда, гордо ухмылялся, но все, что было важно Шуре – он обрел друга.  
– А насчет олимпиады... Ходи к нам на кружок. Это, конечно, не физкультура, но вдруг ты и к математике способности имеешь?  
– Конечно, – Ваня обрадованно кивнул. – Что, кто там еще? Леха Гостемилов? Будет весело, я так думаю?  
Шура с содроганием пожал плечами.  
– Наверное.  
– Отлично, заметано.  
Ярило показал Шуре большой палец. "Ах да, команда, – вспомнил тот. – Может, не надо впутывать Ваню в такие масштабные дела?.."


	3. толмачи тяготения

Однажды утром в шурин класс вбренчало нечто. Нечто было мужского пола, носило камуфляжной расцветки штаны (Леха сзади вполголоса буркнул что-то про недоделанный спецназ) и бренчало цепочками из странного вида колец со штырьками. Из-за его спины в двери заглянули трое: двухметровый худой парень, явно не один раз второгодник, неопределенного, но скорее женского, пола персонаж с чёлкой на пол-лица, и толстячок, в данный момент скорее мрачный, но производящий неоднозначное впечатление.

Пацан оглядел класс, словно будущее поле победоносной битвы, потом выцепил взглядом Шуру и целеустремленно пошел к нему:

– О, Полевский!

Колоритная троица потянулась за ним. Шура под взглядами всего класса обреченно вжался в стул.

– Привет, мужик! – радостно воскликнул пацан, видимо, главный в этой странной компании. Шура попытался вспомнить, где его видел, и не смог – разве что в школьных коридорах, но он бы такое заметил. Наверное. - Я Никитос Бейбаклушин, рад встрече! Ну, ты че-нить слышал обо мне?

Имя Шуре не говорило ничего, по крайней мере, не больше, чем внешний вид, но зато он вспомнил, где встречал подобную странную энергичность, а так же обращение “мужик”: брат Машеньки, второгодник в их классе, после истории с Ваней подошел к нему и долго убеждал присоединиться к клубу вольной борьбы, словно не замечая Шуриного молчания.

– Ты из клуба вольной борьбы? – выдавил он из себя, обнаружив на себе четыре ожидающе-вопросительных взгляда и двадцать просто ожидающих.

– Ну ты че, какой клуб? – искренне удивился Никитос. – Я ж Бейбаклушин, будущий глава “Толмачей тяготения”! В смысле, ты даже не знаешь, что это такое? Мы физики, олимпиадами занимаемся, теми же физбоями чутка – ну, примерно как вы, жемчужные, только с физикой. По тебе вижу, что ты настоящий русский олимпиадник, братанами будем!

Нет, Шура, конечно, предчувствовал, что с появлением Ярило к нему потянутся странные люди и вообще всякие проблемы (не то чтобы они раньше к нему не тянулись), но Никитос бил все рекорды шуриных представлений о странных людях. Он все продолжал и продолжал, а челюсть Шуры отвисала все дальше:

– Это моя команда – Хорь, Паночка, Бонго. Слышал тут, что твой наставник собирается на матбои вас отправить, так вот мы пришли с вами соревноваться, кто круче будет? Кто победит, тот в старосты класса, идет?

Шура попытался возразить, но был перекрыт вскочившим из-за парты Лехой:

– Мы обязательно победим этих… неформалов, Десятый! – На “неформалов” Шура мрачно подумал: “вот кто бы говорил.” Судя по выражению лиц Хоря, того самого длинного второгодника, и Паночки, они подумали примерно то же. – Только лучший достоин быть старостой класса!

– Отличная ведь возможность набраться опыта, - ухмыльнулся Ярило, опять появившийся непонятно откуда, как чёрт из табакерки (нет, даже хуже, там хоть табакерку видно). – Главой жюри буду я. Никто не против?  
Шура, как обычно, был против, но его, как обычно, никто не спрашивал. А ещё его очень насторожило слово “глава”, но спрашивать он не стал, понимая, что ответа все равно не получит, и просто понадеялся, что это термин, обозначающий человека, который за все отвечает, а не человека, который главенствует над другими членами жюри. Потому что эти самые другие члены должны были откуда-то взяться, а Шура был недостаточно оптимистом, чтобы надеяться, что в жюри под руководством Ярило будут нормальные люди.

Но надежды были напрасны. В субботу после уроков Шура умудрился как-то ускользнуть от вечно ругающихся Вани с Лехой и наслаждался благословенной тишиной – Срединское было районом довольно тихим, особенно если гулять дворами, но в последнее время эти двое нарушали любое безмолвие. Шура даже не представлял, как он по нему соскучился. Но его одиночество вновь было попрано – по улочке навстречу ему фырчал мотоцикл, и Шура, несмотря на выдернувший его из прострации звук, не сразу сообразил отпрыгнуть с его траектории. Мотоцикл затормозил, и сидящая на нем девушка сняла шлем и оказалась неожиданно красивой, как-то супермодно накрашенной и неуловимо похожей на кого-то знакомого. На открытом вопреки довольно холодной мартовской погоде плече у нее была татуировка скорпиона, а длинные, длиннее, чем у всех его знакомых, волосы были покрашены в розовый цвет.

Пока Шура пытался понять, к чему ведет очередное странное знакомство, что вообще происходит и что делать, девушка предложила ему мороженое, а когда он, так ничего и не придумав, просто тупо посмотрел на нее, то она швырнула в него рожок, который Шура, естественно, не поймал, и уехала. К упавшему продукту пищи подошел голубь, немного поклевал и упал замертво. Шура с опаской отошел от него, а затем и вовсе помчался домой.

Когда он, повесив куртку на крючок и сняв обувь, зашел на кухню в надежде чего-нибудь перехватить до обеда и не вспоминать об отравленном мороженом, то сидевший там Ярило захлопнул ноутбук и зачем-то сообщил Шуре:  
– Снежана приехала в город.  
– Кто такая Снежана?  
– Мы проводили олимпиады вместе с ней, – пожал плечами мужчина. Шура собирался переспросить, но тут в дверь позвонили.  
– Борщ на дом!  
– Что?.. Ма-ам, ты дома? – Надежда Александровна не откликнулась, и Шуре пришлось открыть дверь самому. За нею стояла та самая девушка с мотоцикла с кастрюлей в руках.  
– Приятного аппетита! – насмешливо сказала она и швырнула в Шуру кастрюлей. Его с ног до головы обдало горячим борщом; в борще было столько чеснока и еще чего-то непонятного, что Шуре сразу же стало нехорошо, да еще вдобавок и кастрюля на голову наделась.  
– Здравствуй, Снежана, – спокойно сказал Ярило откуда-то сзади.  
– Давай вернемся в ЦО, – попросила его девушка.

Когда Шура вылез, наконец, из кастрюли, умылся и переоделся, мама Надя уже вернулась и вовсю обсуждала со Снежаной и Ярило перспективы участия Снежаны в его обучении. Это была идея Ярило, который лучше всех знал, что Снежану переубедить невозможно, и которому вовсе не улыбалась перспектива спасать ученичка от безнадежных попыток девушки его отравить. Ярило и Снежана, как оказалось, встречались некоторое время назад, и теперь Снежана, снедаемая любовью к уехавшему на самую задрипанную (Шура почти ощутил солидарность с Мстиславом, гордившимся собственным уже-не-городом и готовым любому глотку порвать за него, когда Снежана сказала так) окраину Москвы репетитору – Шура заподозрил, что не в последнюю очередь Ярило, перебираясь к Полевским, бежал от назойливой опеки бывшей, – с большим трудом выяснила, куда же он пропал, немедленно приехала за ним и теперь всерьез подумывала отравить Шурика, чтобы Ярило стало некого обучать.

Потом в дверь позвонили снова, и Шура обреченно предположил, что это кто-то ещё из их странного мира математиков из центра, но это оказался всего лишь Лёха, пришедший обсудить задачу с олимпиады сколько-то-летней давности и грохнувшийся на пол, держась за живот, с удивленным восклицанием: “Сестра?!” – как только увидел гостью. Выяснилось, что Снежана действительно наполовину сестра Лёши и приехала ещё и затем, чтобы приглядеть за ним, потому что отец занят, а несовершеннолетних детей нельзя отпускать без надзора; сам Лёша, правда, был очень против такой заботы, “и вообще я технически без надзора последние лет шесть.” Он же рассказал всем благодарным и не очень слушателям – к тому моменту к ним прибавился еще и Ваня, который "просто так в гости зашел", – о том, как Снежана в детстве мечтала быть поваром и кормила младшего брата всеми версиями своей стряпни, а в подростковом возрасте обожала помогать столовским поварам на выездных олимпиадах и подстраивать “болезни” соперников, чтобы выигрывать, и признался, что у него обострение гастрита и дискинезии желчевыводящих путей каждый раз, как он видит ее лицо.

К этому моменту Шура наконец вспомнил про “главу” и всерьёз испугался, что вторым членом жюри будет именно Снежана, но на этот раз спросить не хватило времени – Ярило тоже вспомнил про завтрашний матбой и напомнил Шуре, что с тремя членами команды в матбои играть никак нельзя. Тем более, в команде Никиты их четверо. Шура пискнул что-то насчет “отменить”, но Ярило смерил его таким взглядом, что стало понятно, что это не вариант, и выпихнул искать четвертого. 

Шура так до упора и ходил бы по улицам в абсолютно безнадежном состоянии, но по счастливой случайности ему встретился Костя, машенькин брат, вышедший на вечернюю пробежку.

– Костя, привет. Ты не мог бы стать частью моей команды математиков на завтра? Нам нужно как минимум четыре человека, а нас всего трое…

– Я не математик, я больше по спорту! - громогласно заявил Костя.

– А тебе и не нужно будет ничего делать, если не хочешь. Нам чисто для числа. Правила такие.

Костя недоверчиво посмотрел на него.

– Буду должен, - быстро добавил Шура.

– В клуб вступишь?

– Не в клуб. Но буду должен.

– Хорошо!!! Мы выиграем это состязание!!!

Шура только вздохнул. Он не был так в этом уверен. Зато был уверен, что, если они проиграют, прилетит ему от Ярило неслабо.

Наутро Шура, забывший завести будильник и поэтому разбуженный сердитым Ярило, полусонный, вышел из дома и обнаружил у своей калитки Лёху и Ваню, снова о чем-то ругающихся, причём Ваня, обычно выслушивающий Лёхины претензии со спокойной улыбкой, в этот раз рьяно ему что-то доказывал, хотя не без юмора, судя по всему. Лёха же привычно бесился.

– Доброе утро, – отвлёк их Шура.

– О, привет, Шура!

– Доброе утро, Десятый! Я… э-э-э… просто мимо проходил.

– А я проснулся рано и решил за тобой зайти, – обезоруживающе улыбнулся Ваня. – А тут уже Лёха стоял.

– Десятый, вот скажите ему, кто из нас более достоин быть заместителем капитана? – собственно, узнать, о чём ребята спорили, труда не составляло. Шура возвёл очи горе: опять какая-то ерунда про “достоин”, ладно бы они ещё, там, в мафию какую-нибудь вляпались, где жизнь по понятиям, кодексы чести и прочая лабуда, но зачем это в математике? Тут про мозги, да и то не всегда – как Шура успел понять, читая с вечера правила матбоя, должности капитана и заместителя больше условные, субординации в команде не предполагалось. Впрочем, судя по всему, для обоих его друзей это было скорее символом, правда, непонятно, чего.

– О чем ругаетесь?! Неужели мужики не могут решить все разногласия кулаками?! – возопил знакомый голос. Лёха презрительно фыркнул; Шура хотел только ответить, что в том-то и проблема, что могут, но Ваня стал увлеченно объяснять Косте, что такое заместитель капитана, и понять было ничего нельзя, честное слово, лучше бы кулаками. Но Костя, как ни удивительно, понимающе кивал, – это какое-то спортивное взаимопонимание, подумал Шура, – а, когда Ваня договорил, то взорвался очередным воплем:

– Так бросьте жребий!!

Тогда Шура и осознал, что единственный, кого хоть иногда заботит его мнение, – это Лёха. И то с натяжкой.

Костя почему-то настоял, что тоже будет тянуть жребий с ними; Шура под тремя ожидающими взглядами оборвал три молодых травинки, подровнял две, а третью оставил длиннее, и спрятал в ладонях. Длинную вытянул Лёха и очень гордился этим – ровно до того момента, как они пришли в школу, и Ярило представил им и команде противников второго члена жюри, то бишь Снежану, как Шура и опасался. Лёха, правда, не грохнулся на землю с обострением гастрита и чего-то там со страшным названием, и Шура предположил, что это оттого, что лицо Снежаны было частично закрыто большими и странными очками.

– Крутые гогглы, Снежана Аркадьевна! - весело сказал Никитос.

– Спасибо, - с достоинством ответила Снежана и как-то так посмотрела на Ярило, что всем сразу стало ясно, что это он её попросил их надеть.

Им выдали условие – восемь задач, две геометрических, по четыре копии на команду, интересно, где в Срединском Ярило нашел принтер, – и развели по аудиториям. Костя покрутил условия в руках, предсказуемо заорал, что ничего не понимает, и ему всей командой, наперебой, объясняли, что он и не обязан. Потом Лёха взялся за одну из задач, разбил на два случая, один решил легко, над вторым проматерился; Ваня взглянул на его задачу, выдал изумлённое “да это же легко” и неожиданно понятно объяснил, как это делать без всяких случаев. Лёха помрачнел лицом и взялся за другую задачу, которая Шуре показалась самой сложной, и долго, всё мрачнея, над ней сидел. Костя в итоге даже решил одну задачу, алгеброй, абсолютно напролом, как головой об стену, – если уж кто из них способен головой стенку пробить, так это Костя. Правда, рассказывал он так громко, что Шура вспомнил небезызвестный анекдот про факториалы (“но почему вы так кричите? - так вон ведь, восклицательные знаки”). Ещё на одной задаче Ваня вернулся к своему режиму “расскажу так, что вроде правильно, но никто не поймёт”, и Шура слегка занервничал – “а что будет, если нас на неё вызовут?” – а остальные на двоих решили Шура с Лёхой.

Прежде чем повести их в аудиторию с огромной доской, подготовленную для боя, Ярило строго-настрого с убийственным видом наказал Шуре, чтобы тот, выиграв конкурс капитанов, выбрал быть вызванным, и Шура так перепугался, что выпал в состояние некого транса и “щелкнул” задачку с конкурса в первые десять секунд, и представитель второй команды – толстячок Бонго – глянул на него почти с суеверным ужасом.

Выиграли они с большой разницей в очках, судя по всему, из-за того, что “толмачи” ещё хуже разбирались в стратегии матбоя, чем они сами; Лёха дважды потерял по баллу, один раз – за мелкий недочёт в сложной задаче, второй – за то, что нагрубил оппоненту, и жутко корил себя за каждый балл. Ваня, на чью непонятную задачу Шура вызвал во втором же раунде, чтобы не потерять на непонятности баллы, если их вызовут на неё, оппонировал из рук вон плохо, Лёха дважды уговорил Шуру взять полминуты и очень сердито пытался втолковать Ване, какие вопросы задавать Бонго, который пытался что-то такое им втолковать, и, так и не достигнув с Ваней взаимопонимания, требовал смены оппонента, пока не махнул рукой по Шуриной просьбе – Шура предпочитал, чтобы задачи рассказывали или оппонировали люди, непосредственно их решившие, а Лёхе при такой стратегии нужны были все три его выхода (Ярило решил не спрашивать, что делать с дополнительными четырьмя выходами, освободившимися из-за неполного состава команд, и раздал каждому по одному). Костину задачу “толмачи”, видимо, вовсе не решили, потому что потребовали проверки корректности, и Костя даже нормально её рассказал, только ляпнул какую-то ерунду, стоившую им двух баллов из двенадцати, и Лёха опять потребовал взять полминуты, опять дважды, опять не справился и очень ругался сначала на Костю, а потом на Ваню, который указал ему, что это он не смог объяснить, чего хочет от Кости, так, чтобы тот понял. В общем, ничего интересного. Кроме того, что их по итогу похвалил Ярило.

В старосты класса, правда, вопреки их договорённости, Шуру всё равно не взяли. Зато, чтобы отметить Шурину первую победу, Никитос позвал его в тир. Но это уже другая история...


	4. топовый тир, Костя и телёнок

– Прекрати. Мучить. Школьное. Пианино, – Лёха угрожающе надвинулся на Никитоса, вращая глазами. Очевидно, у него – единственного из их гоп-компании, ой, то есть команды – был музыкальный слух.

– Но Лё-ёшенька, – тот поморщился, а Шура рефлекторно дёрнулся, ожидая появления незабвенной Снежаны чуть ли не из стены (не зря же она встречалась с Ярило). – В школу с гитарой не пускают!

– И правильно не пускают! Это не даёт тебе права издеваться над школьной собственностью!

“Мстислав бы гордился им,” – безнадёжно подумал Шура.

– Это даёт мне право на что угодно, если нужно подобрать аккорды!

– А зачем тебе подбирать аккорды? Вы что, рок-группа, что ли? – насмешливо спросил Лёха.

– Вообще-то да!

Возмущённые вопли Никитоса каким-то образом умудрилась перекрыть Паночка своим “Божечки, Никита!”, а потом вклинился Хорь:

– Шура, вы помните, что Никита пригласил вас на сегодня в тир?

Шуре не очень хотелось задумываться, обращается ли к нему Хорь на “вы” или имеет в виду сразу несколько человек, поэтому он просто кивнул.

– Вот и отлично, – кивнул Хорь, оказавшийся самым коммуникабельным в гоп...команде “толмачей”, и потянул Никиту за плечи к их следующему кабинету.

– Я тебе отвечаю, тут есть топовый тир! – крикнул тот Шуре, пытаясь повернуться в железной хватке.

Шура дотянул до конца уроков сквозь обыкновенные ссоры и странности, окружавшие его в последнее время, а потом вспомнил про тир вновь – на этот раз со свежим ужасом. И оказался прав: Никита зачем-то позвал в тир “девочек”, трёх, предполагая, что Шурик притащит кого-то одного из своих; “тройное свидание” ужасало Шуру с точки зрения как-бы-измены Машеньке ровно до того момента, когда он увидел “девочек” Никитоса. Оказалось, что он любит, так сказать, настоящих русских женщин – из тех, кто и коня на скаку остановит, и в горящую избу войдёт… В общем, одна из них была чемпионкой по плаванию, вторая – кандидатом в мастера спорта по боксу, третья вообще тяжелоатлеткой, и Шура чуть не скопировал паночкино “божечки, Никита”, мысленно добавив “покайся”, но вовремя сообразил, что не стоит. А члены его команды посбегали по одному, не выдержав тяжелых взглядов. И объятий: тяжелоатлетка очень любила обниматься с симпатичными парнями, и делала это таким образом, что рёбра трещали. Как только Шура испытал это на себе, то малодушно сбежал вслед за своей командой. Никиту же от переломов рёбер, кажется, спасла только его бывшая девушка – чемпионка по женским боям без правил, и тут же оказалось, что никакая она не бывшая, а просто ушла на тренировку, а Никитос почему-то решил иначе. На радостях он вручил недалеко ушедшему Шуре ворох билетов на ближайший концерт группы “Трын-трава” (бывшее название “Трагически тревожно”!) и свалил куда-то в туман.

***

Март перешёл в апрель, а обещанный Костику должок так и не доводилось случая возвратить. Шура со страхом придумывал разные варианты, что тот может потребовать (хотя на самом деле Костик, скорее всего, просто забыл). Но вот пошёл первый апрельский дождь, а потом две с половиной школы района Срединское решили отпраздновать день здоровья и спорта в состязаниях, и Шура вообще уже с ужасом обнаружил, что не может отказать Косте, который требует от него участия в “самом важном состязании”, ради которого он сам вышел из команды по эстафетам и по волейболу. Спорта Шурик боялся панически, будучи жутко неуклюж. Даже тренировки от Ярило (математик должен быть в тонусе!) не сильно помогали. Но Костик был страшней, да и обещал же, так что пришлось согласиться.

В первую очередь Шуру насторожило то, что команда для “самого важного состязания”, вид спорта которого Костик называть отказывался, состояла из трёх человек, причём третьим должна была быть девушка. Сначала Костя пытался уговорить сестру, но потом отчего-то сменил выбор на её подружку Розу, девушку с волнистыми волосами ниже пояса, циничную и здравомыслящую, но не сильно более спортивную, чем сам Шурик. “Всё страньше и страньше,” – бормотал Лёха, которому Шура зачем-то рассказал об этом. Ярило же молчал и ухмылялся.

Естественно, в итоге выяснилось то, чего никто (кроме Ярило) не ожидал. Даже Костя вёл себя так, как будто для него это было неожиданностью. Играть они должны были в шахматы. Ярило практически серьёзно сказал Шуре, что это очень математический вид спорта (ага, будто сам Шура не понял), и он обязан обыграть ребят из соседних школ, вот просто обязан. А Шура в последний раз в шахматы играл года два назад, когда отец приезжал, и с тех пор не мог никак, потому что Надежда Александровна не умела, предложить матч Ярило – ну, лучше не предлагать, а Евгений Евгеньевич пропал без вести (хотя Шура подозревал, что папаня просто свалил в командировку по бабам, а жене сказал что поромантичней). Оставалось надеяться, что на его соперников это свалилось примерно так же внезапно.

Костя, несмотря на всю свою кажущуюся неподготовленность и узость умений, оказался неплохим шахматистом – по крайней мере, лучше самого Шуры. Ну, или ему повезло с соперниками – выиграл он у обоих. Шурик победил пацана из гимназии, судя по всему, такого же дилетанта, как и он сам, и проиграл нервному рыжику из другой команды, который, правда, дилетантом явно не был и даже, по слухам, имел какие-то награды (правда, Шурик так и не понял, за шахматы ли). Роза легко выиграла у девочки из команды рыжего и случайно проиграла неусидчивой девице из гимназии – та почти поставила ей мат и ходов этак десять не могла понять, как же его всё-таки поставить. Шура бы и этого не запомнил, но девица неожиданно позвала его по имени:  
– Саша? Ты ведь Саша Полевский, правда?  
Оказалось, что он в неё врезался сколько-то лет назад, когда награждение за олимпиады у Срединской и гимназистов почему-то было общее, и Даша – так её звали – почему-то запомнила его как крутого математика.  
– Приятно было познакомиться! – помахала она ему рукой, когда команды разошлись, и мило улыбнулась. Шуру в очередной раз посетило плохое предчувствие.

Эстафетчики Срединской школы проиграли второй, и Костя сокрушался и ругался на них громогласно. Гимназисты пришли последними. Зато в волейболе они отыгрались (по слухам, срединскую команду спас Ваня, но он сам от такой чести отказывался), а победа в “самом важном” конкурсе обеспечила Срединской школе первое место. Где-то на границе поля зрения маячил довольный Мстислав, и Шура с непонятной смесью ужаса и облегчения подумал, что он теперь, наверное, на неплохом счету у Жаворонкова, потому что его чудеса неуклюжести остаются, к счастью, в стенах родной школы. Ну, и на улицах, но там он не ученик Срединской школы, а просто мальчик по имени Шура (он всё никак не мог понять, что никогда уже не “просто”).

***

Только успели отгреметь фанфары никому, на самом деле, не нужной победы (кроме Мстислава и Кости, фанатичных каждый по-своему), как на Шуру грянулась очередная напасть. На кружок к Ярило заявился новенький.

Началось всё с того, что утром Шура проснулся от разговора внизу. В этом как раз не было ничего необычного – мама нередко вставала часов в пять или шесть, на вопросы отвечая, что выспалась. О режиме Ярило, чей голос слышался внизу, вообще и задумываться не стоило (он имел привычку засыпать посередине дня в самые неподходящие моменты, и разбудить его было нереально, и Шура старался не интересоваться вопросом, что же он делает по ночам). Но вот содержание разговора Шурика очень даже заинтересовало.

– ...они о нем уже всех родственников просили позаботиться, и все отказались меньше, чем через месяц, – говорил Ярило. – Я ему кто-то вроде семиюродного дяди, и они, узнав, что я сюда уехал, отправили его вслед за мной, не спросив согласия – надеялись, видимо, что я не смогу отказаться, – здесь в бархатном голосе было аж слышно, как репетитор насмешливо ухмыляется. – Если он придет, когда меня не будет, отправьте его домой, хорошо?  
“Интересно, семиюродный дядя – это такая замена для “седьмой воды на киселе”, или здесь прячется очередной подвох?” – насторожился Шура. Ему, с детства обладающему обострённой интуицией, в последнее время вообще повсюду мерещились какие-то ловушки.

– Зачем же домой? – удивилась Надежда Александровна. – Если он доставляет своим родителям столько хлопот, почему бы ему не пожить у нас?  
Ярило хмыкнул почти с состраданием. Шура, хватаясь за голову, ощутил с ним странную солидарность.  
– От него ведь не просто так все родственники отказались, Надежда Александровна, – напомнил мужчина. – Вы уверены, что готовы кормить ещё одного ребёнка, тем более, настолько невыносимого?  
– Да уж справимся как-нибудь, – и Шура почти увидел склоненную голову матери с большими наивными глазами и честной улыбкой. Вздохнув, он встал с постели, потому что спать все равно оставалось немного.

Тем же вечером на кружок пришёл незнакомый парень в растянутых трениках и с украшением в виде рогов в волосах и заорал с порога: “Ярило-о-о-о, вот ты где!” Потом представился Романом Бовкуном (или Бовкун? Учительница Шуры по русскому настаивала, что мужские фамилии надо склонять всегда, а по литературе, наоборот, требовала, чтобы необычные фамилии такого рода не склонялись) и сообщил, что его направили сюда к Ярило – “поговорить н-нада!” Тот даже внимания на него не обратил. Тогда Рома потребовал состязания по математике – сначала от Ярило, потом от всех присутствующих. “Ага, слабаки, не можете справиться с великим мной!” Лёха, оскорблённый не столько за себя, сколько за “Десятого”, зарычал и явно готов был затеять драку прямо на кружке, если бы никто не вмешался. Ярило хранил молчание. Шура, вздохнув, стянул с учительского стола листочек с задачами и вручил Роме: “решай”. Тот, на удивление, заткнулся, и в аудитории стало резко спокойнее. Но ненадолго.  
Решал Рома не очень хорошо, но зато очень нагло. Ярило перестал демонстративно его не замечать и даже подходил принимать задачи; правда, обычно после того, как к нему подходили, Рома рассказывал какую-то ерунду, “лажу”, а потом на всю аудиторию вопил о том, что только что рассказал правильное решение. Ярило просто уходил с раздражённым видом, и тогда Рома начинал биться в истерике, что его не слушают и не ценят. Лёха успокаивал его тычком под рёбра, на который он сначала шептал “спокойно, Рома, спокойно,” но потом всё равно не выдерживал и убегал в туалет рыдать. Решать задачи в таких условиях было, конечно, нереально.

Когда они возвращались домой – Шура, Ярило, присоседившийся Лёха (“мне просто по пути, Десятый!” – хотя Шура знал, что дом, в котором он остановился, находился в другом конце города), Ваня, который снова из-за какой-то командной тренировки пропустил почти всё занятие (“а мне тоже по пути, ха-ха” – его дом был поближе к дому Полевских, но всё-таки не настолько, чтобы провожать Шуру до крыльца) и, наконец, Ромочка, увязавшийся за Ярило, то Шура уже чуть ли не убить последнего мечтал. Лёха, впрочем, высказал аналогичную мысль, и тогда Шуре пришлось посмотреть на него укоризненно: вид у него был такой, будто, получив одобрение “Десятого”, он сразу приступит к делу. Десятка же лет в тюрьме, по мнению Шуры, это дело явно не стоило.

Попрощавшись с друзьями, Шура вошёл в дом последним – и услышал знакомый голос.  
– Здравствуйте, Надежда Александровна!  
– Ты знаешь мою маму? – удивлённо спросил он Рому. Тот радостно закивал:  
– Да, да! Это она подсказала мне, где искать Ярило!  
В этот момент Шура вспомнил об утреннем разговоре. Надежда Александровна же с материнской нежностью смотрела на обоих мальчиков.  
– Мам, то есть вот этот вот… телец будет с нами жить теперь?  
– Тебе нужно учиться быть терпимее, милый, – улыбнулась мать. – Идите мойте руки, и будем ужинать, вы, наверное, проголодались?


	5. чихуахуёвина и математики широкого профиля

На школьной доске объявлений рядом с грамотой за День Здоровья за последний урок появилась ещё одна, гораздо более пафосная. На ней значилось, что Срединская школа выиграла очередное окружное соревнование по командному спорту. Как Шура знал от Вани, любителя потрепаться о процессе подготовки - последнее в этом году.

Шура отвернулся от доски и окликнул друга.  
\- Ва-ань?  
\- М? - отозвался тот.  
\- Во-первых, поздравляю с победой.  
Ваня радостно-гордо кивнул. Шурино поздравление, видимо, было не первым и уж точно далеко не последним. Шура выдержал паузу (входят в привычку манеры Ярило) и добавил:  
\- А во-вторых, ты ведь сможешь теперь приходить на кружок вовремя?  
\- Да, кстати, - влез в разговор Лёха, тоже обретавшийся где-то рядом. - Мы даже не знаем, есть ли смысл тебя в команду брать, или ты как раз такой придурок, каким кажешься.  
Шура попытался напомнить ему, что в их первом (и пока последнем) бою Ваня решил две задачи, одну из которых сам Лёша решить не смог, но был безжалостно перебит Ярило, который опять появился непонятно откуда в самый неподходящий момент:  
\- Именно так. Алексей, - Гостемилов обернулся на него, явно польщённый таким официальным именованием, - вообще против того, чтобы ты брал Ивана в свою команду. Поэтому я решил устроить ему испытание.  
\- Да он же... - вновь попытался вклиниться Шурик, но его, как обычно, никто не слушал.  
\- Что я должен сделать? - заинтересовался Ваня.

К официальному началу занятия его уже закидали задачками по уши. Их предлагали всё быстрее, и Ваня даже перестал успевать записывать. В этот момент болевший за него всей душой Шура (мало того что друг, так и в "боевом крещении" свою ценность доказал, только Лёха с Ярило почему-то об этом дружно забыли) рявкнул, для самого себя неожиданно:  
\- Так, стоп! Дайте порешать человеку!  
Ромочка Бовкун, который тоже напросился участвовать в этом "испытании", перепугался и затих. Лёха тоже замолчал и, казалось, зауважал его ещё больше, хотя куда уж. Ярило насмешливо хмыкнул в своей манере, но - удивительнее всего - остановился тоже.

Как только Ваня вчитался в условия первых задач, то радостно пожал плечами:  
\- Так это же легко.  
Ярило с удивлением покосился на него. Вообще репетитора сложно было смутить, но этот пацан до сего дня олимпиадные задачи решал лишь раз в жизни - во время подготовки к бою с ТТ. Он и тогда справился неплохо, но этот случай вообще превзошёл все ожидания. "Легко, значит?.."

Но большинство задач Ваня действительно решил почти сразу. Все то, что у него вызвало проблемы, требовало специфических знаний о том, как строить доказательство, которых ему, очевидно, слегка не хватало. Когда же ему объяснили, в чём проблема, дело пошло на лад. Шура даже перестал возмущаться, когда ему подкидывали дополнительные задачи - было видно, что на результат это не повлияет. Время проходило как-то незаметно; неожиданно скрипнула дверь, и послышался голос старушки-уборщицы:  
\- Освободите, пожалуйста, кабинет, рабочий день уже кончается, а помыть-то надо. Ходют тут всякие, кабинеты мыть не дают...  
Ярило, видимо, пожалев уборщицу, велел им собрать бумажки и выметаться. Уже на школьном крыльце Лёха с мрачным видом подошёл к Ване и схватил его за ворот футболки. "Будет морду бить," - с ужасом понял Шура. Но Гостемилов неожиданно ухмыльнулся и поднял большой палец:  
\- Хорошая работа.  
\- Спасибо, - хмыкнул Ваня.  
Провожая Шуру и компанию до дома, они смешно поругались, какие они части тела Шуры ("я правая рука, а ты лопатка!" - "лопатка? Тогда ты волосок из носа!" - "что-о-о?! Тогда ты сопля!"). Шуре не были нужны дополнительные части тела, даже такие... полезные, и вообще он был против, чтобы они считали себя его подчинёнными или что-то вроде того, а не друзьями, но его, конечно, уже никто не слушал. Да и менять что-то поздно было ещё с первого боя.

***

На следующий день, когда Ярило в очередной раз появился перед Шурой словно из воздуха, тот уже ожидал от него очередной бредовой идеи. И оказался, на своё несчастье, совершенно прав. Ярило подождал, пока подтянутся Лёха с Ваней, и сообщил:  
\- Ну вот, у тебя наконец-то есть команда. А, значит, вам нужен штаб. Желательно, в школе, вы тут и так почти всё время проводите.  
\- А чем кабинет кружка не штаб?  
\- Он выделен нам администрацией школы, - отмахнулся Ярило. Спросить, чему это мешает, он Шуре, конечно, не дал. - Так вот, я выяснил, что здесь есть кабинет психолога. А психолога уже несколько лет как нет. Ну-ка, идите штаб обустраивать.

Вообще говоря, кабинет психолога, несмотря на отсутствие психолога, ничейным не был. Его выбил у администрации под свои нужды Мстислав Жаворонков, гроза всея района, тот самый старшеклассник, что мечтал вернуть бывшему городу независимость от Москвы, ну, или хотя бы заставить его имя прогреметь на всю область. Его дисциплинарного рвения, а так же улучшенной гимнастической булавы в количестве два, боялись не только злоумышленники, но и почти что все остальные, включая Шуру. Но Ярило явно было на это плевать. А, значит, Шуре с двумя друзьями пришлось переться вслед за ним, в "проклятый" сорок четвёртый кабинет. Надо сказать, кабинетов с сорокового по сорок третий в Срединской школе в помине не было.

Активисты ДК устроились, надо сказать, отлично: мягкие кресла, крепкий стол, уютный диван, чаёк с печеньками в нижнем ящике шкафа... Шура здраво рассудил, что свалить раньше, чем хозяин кабинета придёт их выгонять, Ярило не даст, и присел на диванчик. Остальные сделали то же.

\- Может, Мстислав - не школьник, а просто дух города? - расслабленно предположил Шура. - Тогда логично, что он так колотит всех, кто против его чести выступает. И что так хочет, чтобы Срединское снова городом стало.  
\- Не неси чуши, Полевский!! - послышался знакомый голос. - Я с ним в детский садик ходил!  
Шура открыл рот, потом закрыл, переваривая информацию. Непонятно, что Костя делал в кабинете Мстислава - то ли имел какое-то дело к нему лично, то ли не терял надежды убедить кого-то из присутствующих вступить в его маленькую и печальную секцию по вольной борьбе, состоявшую лишь из тренера и его лично, но удивить окружающих ему удалось. Шура несколько подвис, пытаясь представить себе Мстислава ребёнком; на ум шёл маленький мальчик, крутящий в руках две спортивных булавы, каждая из которых была длиной с него самого. Костя тем временем прошёл в дальний конец кабинета и принялся там махать руками, ни на секунду не отступая от тренировок.

Ну, а потом Мстислав появился лично.  
\- Выметайтесь, - отрезал он, обведя их взглядом (а на Ярило даже не посмотрел). - Или я сам вас из окна выкину.

Шура ужаснулся: это же первый этаж! А тех, кто вылезает из окон школы, Мстислав в наказание припахивает к общественно-полезной деятельности, вроде внеочередной уборки школы. Даже если он сам их из этих окон выкинул. Ярило же вздохнул и собрался вступить в разговор, спасая учеников, которые как-то не спешили спасать себя сами. Лёха, вон, взъерошился и зарычал, явно намереваясь полезть в драку. Видимо, то ли он плохо знал, кто такой Мстислав, то ли считал, что ему-москвичу всё нипочём. Опасный просчёт. Но тут - так кстати - вмешался Костя:

\- Тогда выдели им штаб!! Они крутая команда по матбоям! Они завоюют тебе призы для школы!!  
\- М-да? А не опозорят её? - нехорошо прищурился Мстислав. Лёха начал что-то говорить, но очередной вопль Кости перекрыл его голос:  
\- Да мы уже одних ребят так разгромили!! - он поднял руку со сжатым кулаком, видимо, символизирующим, как они "разгромили" Толмачей. Брови Мстислава поднялись в ответ на "мы", но, судя по всему, он доверял Сидоренко, так как сменил гнев на милость:  
\- Ладно. Привезёте первый приз с серьёзных соревнований - тогда и поговорим. А пока всё равно выметайтесь.  
Ярило хмыкнул и первым вышел из кабинета.

***

Шуру не покидало ощущение, что Ярило ничего не делает просто так. В последние дни оно только росло, и Шурику оставалось только гадать, с какими целями он загнал их, например, в кабинет Мстислава всей кодлой. А сегодня утром Ярило выгнал его в школу на двадцать минут раньше обычного, и пришлось идти одному, потому что ребята ещё не подтянулись к его дому. Так что нечего было и сомневаться, что очередную неожиданную встречу тоже подстроил Ярило.

Соседская чихуахуа (наверное, когда Срединск ещё был городом, здесь никто и слова-то такого не знал - впрочем, пожалуй, лучше бы так и оставалось), как обычно, облаяла его со злобным презрением, капая слюной через плетень. Шура, будущий глава крупной организации, пусть и занималась эта организация олимпиадами и школьниками, решил, что ну когда-то же надо бороться со своими страхами. Собрав волю и омерзение перед собакой в кулак, он заявил ей, что она всё равно его не достанет, калитка-то заперта. Только вот это было не так, и в следующую секунду разозлённая Шуриным тоном чихуахуёвина бросилась на него, скаля зубы.

Вот тут Шура и обнаружил, что мелковат он ещё бороться со своими страхами. Пусть собака была и мелкая, но злости в ней было хоть отбавляй, а зубёшки острые. Колени подогнулись, с перепугу он упал на землю и попытался отползти назад. Собачка, конечно, была проворней, но тут перед ней возникла незнакомая Шуре девица в странном костюме и двинула прыгнувшую тварь кулаком в пузо.

\- С-спасибо, - поблагодарил девицу Шура, вставая. Та лишь кивнула и ушла по своим делам. В следующую секунду из-за угла появился Ярило.

\- Вот теперь будешь знать, что дразнить свои страхи - крайне низкий и бесчестный способ справляться с ними, непутёвый ученик, - заявил он, отсмеявшись. - А девонька хороша. Тонкий просчёт. Узнаю работу её учителя.

\- Ты что, её знаешь? - ужаснулся Шура. Новое странное знакомство ничуть его не прельщало, особенно когда он вспомнил, что такую одежду - если верить картинкам в учебнике истории - носили древние монголы порядка семи веков назад. Купи Золотой ярлык, княже! Впрочем, было бы странно, если бы Ярило её не знал. 

\- Это Варвара, талантливый математик из Монголии, - пояснил он. - Приехала сюда набираться опыта. Олимпиады, правда, не совсем её профиль, тем более, командные, но хороший математик должен быть разносторонним.

После чего посмотрел на Шурика со значением (а ты у меня лох какой-то, и с олимпиадами справиться не способен, что уж тут о высокой науке). Шура, правда, не обратил особого внимания на этот взгляд - его больше нервировало слово "командные": уж не новый ли будущий член команды, которую собирает ему Ярило, в Срединск приехал?

В школе снова обнаружилась Варвара, и опасения Шуры усиливались с каждым разом, когда она мимо него пробегала. Причем как-то странно, будто высматривая кого-то в толпе и характерно щурясь, как бабушка Шурика в поисках своих очков. Потом, правда, подошла к Машеньке Сидоренко и протянула оброненный ею кошелёк, но Шуре почему-то казалось, что это не единственная цель, с которой неизвестная здесь находилась. Ну, а потом девица едва не столкнулась прямо в коридоре с Мстиславом. И всё бы ничего, девушек он обычно не бил, особенно если не предполагал, что они могут дать отпор, но монголка, отпрянув, схватила ближайшего к ней человека - Шурика - за грудки и потребовала, таки действительно, купить Золотой ярлык. А потом ни с того ни с сего умчалась в направлении выхода из школы.

\- С ней такое бывает, - флегматично сказал Ярило, снова появляясь едва ли не из воздуха. - Застесняется сильно, горячая кровь предков взыграет, вот и побежала монгольская принцесса дань с князей русских требовать. Думаю, потому она и в науке - олимпиаднику с таким... даром было бы нелегко.

\- Если она ещё раз нарушит дисциплину в школе, я сочту, что в этом виновен ты, - сказал Мстислав, сохраняя ледяное спокойствие. По спине Шуры побежали мурашки. - Не бегать по коридорам!

Вечером, когда Шура вроде бы успокоился и даже почти поверил, что всё это случайность, выяснилось, что он зря убеждал себя в этом - случайностей вокруг него уже не бывает. Вернувшись домой, он застал на кухне Варвару, Машеньку и Снежану, оживлённо болтающих с его матерью. Ярило галантно снял шляпу - "дамы," - а Маша поспешила представить Шурику новую подругу. Та выглядела несколько смущённой и потому весьма очаровательной, но, по мнению Шурика, с Машенькой сравниться всё равно не могла. Снежана же, как всегда, пугающе страстным взглядом смотрела на Ярило и едва ли замечала окружающий мир.

\- Варенька теперь тоже будет жить с нами! Правда, здорово, Шурочка? - умилялась Надежда Александровна.

\- Учитель попросил, чтобы я помогла вам в следующем бою. Мне нужно учиться работать в команде, - сказала Варенька, смотря в пол.

\- Стоп, следующий бой?! - вопросил Шура, обернувшись на Ярило. Но тот, не иначе как не выдержав взгляда Снежаны, уже куда-то ушёл, и выяснить, что же это за бой, Шуре предстояло не сразу.


	6. "Калинка-малинка" и сборная района вечной стройки

Через несколько дней в Срединское приехал новый странный гость, бывший ученик Ярило, что заранее расположило к нему Шуру, не чуждого состраданию. Звали его Федя Калинин, он был студентом-старшекурсником и уже главой образовательной организации “Калинка-малинка”. Организация эта занималась развлекательными и познавательными кружками для мелких ребят, примерно до шестого класса, но иногда и помогала проводить олимпиады для более старших. Кроме того, Калинин имел какое-то неочевидное отношение к одной московской гимназии и ещё более туманное, неожиданно, к Ладе Калине. 

В “Калинке-малинке”, несмотря на юный возраст, его просто обожали; мужчина в костюме, который приехал с ним, был тому наглядной иллюстрацией. Пока они обедали за столом гостеприимной мамы Нади, Федя обсуждал с Ярило какую-то задачу со своих пар, настолько сложную, что Шура и понимал-то их через девять слов на десятое, а Виктор Александрович, подручный Феди, с увлечением рассказывал всем, кто слушал, истории о том, как крут его юный начальник. В общем, истории действительно поражали, даже прибившийся в гости Лёха, недоверчивый ко всем, кто старше (кроме, конечно, Ярило), слушал с интересом. Зато его сестра - разве что вполуха. У неё была большая проблема: даже несмотря на заветные гогглы, Ярило на неё не смотрел.

После обеда Виктор Александрович уехал куда-то по делам "Калинки-малинки" - не раньше, конечно, чем сердечно поблагодарил маму Надю за вкусный обед и отметил, что, пока Федя с Ярило, беспокоиться ему не о чём. Хотя, казалось бы, о чём вообще беспокоиться, если его босс так крут? Шура немедленно насторожился – и не зря. 

Как только мужчина покинул дом, Федя опрокинул на себя тарелку с едва начатым супом. Пытаясь встать, чтобы взять тряпку, он упал со стула, немедленно вскочил, смахнул плечом с подоконника кактус и поймал его ладонями. Шура с Лёхой с удивлением переглянулись.

Когда мама Надя отвела Федю в сторону, чтобы вытащить из него колючки, Ярило вполголоса объяснил ситуацию. Оказалось, что, как только вокруг Феди не оказывается его подчинённых, он становится абсолютно бесполезен и нечеловечески неуклюж – даже более, чем Шурик. Федя, впрочем, все равно услышал и попытался спорить, "снова твоя ерунда, Ярило, я просто поскользнулся", но чуть не опрокинул что-то ещё и замолк. Потом стал зачем-то объяснять Шуре с Лёхой что-то от стратегии матбоя, путаясь в простейших вещах, и Ярило смотрел на него привычно-насмешливо и даже с каким-то оттенком сочувствия. В конце концов Федя уехал, напоследок назвав Шуру "милым побратимом", и Шура в очередной раз понял, что вляпался по уши в какую-то странную ерунду.

***

Ярило, обмолвившийся недавно о следующем матбое, на все вопросы отмалчивался, а то и заставлял ученичка то решать задачи, то делать упражнения в анаэробном режиме (новые слова тоже требовалось учить), и Шурик почёл за лучшее отказаться от расспросов вовсе. Только вот всё это было очень уж подозрительно. Кроме того, делся куда-то Мстислав Жаворонков. Это не могло не радовать, но, с другой стороны, и напрягало: мало ли что заставило его выпасть из жизни родного района?

По одному из школьной жизни выпадали и другие ребята: члены мстиславовой банды по поддержанию порядка и просто школьники, в основном старше Шуры и компании. Вроде как ничего страшного ни с кем не случилось, хотя о причинах их исчезновений слухи ходили странные. Впрочем, Мстислава не было, и поэтому выяснить настоящую причину массовых прогулов было некому. Может быть, она была как раз в отсутствии Мстислава, так как, когда он ходил по улицам Срединского, прогуливать школу никому и в голову не приходило.

Потом пропал Костя. Машенька призналась, что он просто заперся у себя в комнате и кричит из-за двери, что не выйдет, пока не решит эту задачу!!! И, глядя на Шуру огромными печальными глазами, попросила его зайти и поговорить с братом. Задачи – это всё-таки по его части. Отказаться Шура, конечно, не мог.

Что удивительно, его Костя в комнату пустил – и сразу же сунул под нос листок с написанным от руки текстом задачи. Почерк Шуре был незнаком. Длинные наклонные буквы и завитушки, о которых писавший словно бы забывал через раз, привлекли внимание, но не особенно. А через несколько секунд Шура уже вчитывался в задачу, а потом, прикрыв глаза, собирался начать соображать вслух.

– Молчи!! – неожиданно заявил Костя. – Я хочу сам её решить! Это достойно настоящего мужика!

– Л-ладно, – не стал спорить Шура. – А кто тебе её дал?

– Какой-то парень в школьной форме, – громогласно, как всегда, отмахнулся Костя. – Слышал, у вас скоро новый бой?! Порвите их там, Полевский!!

\- Спасибо, – Шура не мог не улыбнуться. Энтузиазм Кости пугал, но в то же время и воодушевлял как-то.

– И подтверди Машке, что всё в порядке, – попросил Сидоренко, неожиданно понизив голос. – Она беспокоится, хоть и не показывает.

Шура рефлекторно оглянулся на дверь. Товарищ по команде говорил о Машеньке так, будто она его не слышала, тогда как она могла стоять прямо за нею. И тогда, ужаснулся Шура, она ведь будет беспокоиться только больше!

– А смысл подслушивать, если меня и так по всей квартире слышно? – подмигнул Костя и вернулся к привычной громкости. - Ну, удачи!!

– А тебе удачи с задачей, – искренне пожелал Шура и бочком-бочком пробрался к двери. Костя углубился в решение и вовсе потерял к нему интерес.

Объясняя Машеньке, что всё действительно в порядке и её брат просто очень увлёкся задачей, Шура вдруг понял, что смущало его в Косте. Казалось, тот вовсе неспособен воспринимать что-то, кроме своей вольной борьбы, но вот уже второй раз в разных сферах Сидоренко опровергал это утверждение. Видимо, если уж он увлекался чем-то, то целиком и полностью, так, что на другое места просто не оставалось.

***

Вскоре после этого Ярило заявил на кружке, что они едут в центр, на матбой, “прежде чем вам тоже задали по задачке”. Шура удивился: разве в этом есть что-то страшное? Но спорить с Ярило, как всегда, смысла не было, тем более что о новом матбое он предупреждал загодя, а информации до сего дня не выдавал вовсе. Впрочем, на вопрос, кто же их противники, репетитор только ухмыльнулся:  
– Скоро сами увидите.

В Москву поехали всемером – сам Шурик, Ваня и Лёха как полноправные члены команды, “телец” Ромочка (Ярило в ответ на его требование поехать вздохнул и пожал плечами: “может быть, так действительно лучше будет”, и Шура заподозрил, что уж теперь-то им от Ромы не отделаться никак), Варенька, присоединившаяся к ним на один бой, Ярило как руководитель и Снежана как неясно кто. Видимо, Ярило просто не смог от неё отвязаться.

Когда странная компания с помощью двух автобусов, метро и попыток Ярило заставить Шуру сориентироваться на местности по карте добралась, наконец, до места назначения, поднялась на шестнадцатый этаж и нашла нужную аудиторию, то компания, уже сидевшая в ней, оказалась не менее странной.

Первым привлекал внимание высокий парень с иссиня-чёрными волосами, судя по его взгляду, главный среди незнакомых ребят. У него были, как показалось Шуре, разные глаза, но всматриваться в них Полевский не рискнул – ухмылка незнакомца слегка пугала, да и познакомиться их привели не с одним капитаном. Кроме него, в аудитории сидели два абсолютно одинаковых близнеца с несколько плоскими лицами, и Шуре подумалось, что такие ребята должны создавать немало проблем организатором. Начиная с того, что непонятно, кто сколько выходов сделал. Ещё был персонаж – на вид нечто среднее между богатырём и гопником, только в седьмом классе. На скуле у него была незамысловатая татуировка вроде шрама от когтей, а может, это шрам и был, только странный. И, наконец, двое, чем-то напомнившие Шуре Лёху и Ваню, только… наоборот, что ли? – один, не заметив даже прихода будущих противников, увлечённо объяснял второму, почему он чёртов зануда, а второй только вздыхал флегматично. У первого был странный прикус, и он плохо выговаривал шипящие, а у второго тоже наличествовала татуировка на щеке, только в виде штрихкода. “Это, что ли, секта какая-то с татуировками на щеках?” – подумал Шура, но тактично не стал спрашивать. А ещё в аудитории были недавние гости – Федя Калинин и Виктор Александрович.

– Привет, Шура! – радостно поздоровался Федя. – Это ваши противники в сегодняшнем бою, сборная соседнего с вами района – Стройки! Сборная Стройки, это команда Срединской школы, поприветствуйте друг друга, и я могу выдать вам задачи.

– А-а… кто жюри? – осторожно уточнил Шурик.

– Мы с Фёдором Борисовичем, - прогудел Виктор Александрович. Шура совершил большое усилие, чтобы не схватиться за голову. Лёха получил лёгкий тычок под рёбра от Вани и отвлёкся на то, чтобы огрызнуться, и Шура был за это Ване безмерно благодарен.

– Мы рады вас встретить, – вежливо кивнула Варенька, единственная, сохранившая самообладание (и слава богу).

– Мы тоже, – сказал – почему-то – богатырь-гопник. Разноглазый согласно кивнул, безмятежно… кхм, ухмыляясь. Что-то в этой ухмылке очень Шуру тревожило.

Им выдали задания и вновь развели по маленьким аудиториям. Шура попытался спросить Ярило, почему на листках написано “весенние бои Малого Мехмата”, а судит бой “Калинка-малинка”, но разговаривать с руководителем команды с момента получения заданий оказалось запрещено. Впрочем, Федя, который провожал их команду до места решения задач, объяснил, что они просто помогают Малому Мехмату, у которых, видимо, не хватает людей.

– А, пока я не забыл! Кому вы выдаёте дополнительные два выхода? Вас же пять человек, - хлопнул себя по лбу Федя, открыв перед ребятами дверь.

– Десятому, – уверенно сказал Лёха.

Ярило сделал зверское лицо.

– Один – мне, а второй – Лёше, – уточнил Шура. Ярило приложил руку ко лбу, но теперь уж делать было нечего.

Задачи были заметно сложнее тех, на которых они боролись с Толмачами. Но ведь теперь их было больше, они были опытнее, с ними была суперумная Варенька, занимавшаяся математикой как наукой… именно этим Шурик пытался себя успокоить, нервничая перед боем.

Варенька в итоге решила только одну задачу, и Шура искренне надеялся, что его сокомандникам с трудным характером не придёт в голову требовать от неё большего – по двум причинам: во-первых, ей очевидно не хватало олимпиадных методов (видимо, “академ” не сильно помогал в решении олимпиадных задач), а, во-вторых, если она застесняется и отреагирует на это так странно, как обычно, то это пойдёт на пользу разве что противникам. Сам Шурик решил две, одну – совместно с Лёшей, ещё одну Лёша вроде бы решил сам, но что-то Шуру в его решении настораживало. Ваня решил одну, а задачу, про которую почему-то не задумался никто, неожиданно нормально решил Ромочка. Две задачи оставались нерешёнными, когда ребят повели на бой.

Как и в прошлый раз, сборная Стройки уже сидела за столом в “боевой” аудитории (Шура заподозрил, что их никуда не водили, они сидели и решали прямо там). Кроме того, в задней части комнаты появилось несколько новых человек: Снежана, две девочки – одна явно тихая и кроткая, с причёской с хохолком, а вторая более агрессивная, выглядящая московской модницей и беспрестанно тыкающая тихую за что-то, – и в дальнем углу худенький мальчик, что-то пишущий в большой тетрадке на кольцах.

– Это зрители, – пояснил Федя Шуре. – Кстати, ваши руководители тоже будут наблюдать за боем.

Дверь открылась, и вошёл Ярило, а вслед за ним – редкостно противный на лицо пожилой человек в рубашке с нарисованными жёлтыми птичками. Он поглядывал на Ярило с явной опаской. Шура догадался, что это руководитель сборной Стройки.

– Капитаны кто? – больше для порядка уточнил Виктор Александрович. Шура обречённо потянул руку вверх – и неожиданно обнаружил, что во второй команде руку с подобной же обречённостью поднимает гопник-богатырь. А он-то думал, что главный у них – разноглазый… 

– Александр и Леонид, понятно, – кивнул Федя, приняв какой-то очень официальный тон. – А заместители?

Лёха гордо поднял руку. В сборной Стройки замкапитана оказался второй парень с татуировкой на щеке, и Шура удивлённо пожал плечами.

– Начнём же конкурс капитанов! Представители, выходите к доске! – сказал Федя, подмигивая Шуре. От противников вышел тот, кого Шура изначально считал капитаном, разноглазый, и это нервировало.

– Итак, задача. Даны десять подряд идущих натуральных чисел. Незнайка говорит, что посчитал наибольшее общее кратное отдельно чисел с первого по пятое, отдельно – с шестого по десятое, и первый результат оказался больше второго. Может ли такое быть? Тот, кто первый выскажет готовность рассказать решение, побеждает, если оно правильное, и проигрывает, если нет. Время пошло.

Разноглазый с улыбочкой-ухмылкой покачал головой, и это удивительно сбило Шурика с толку. Он пытался придумать пример, такую десятку чисел, что может, но мысли всё равно возвращались к попыткам доказать, что его нет; Лёха смотрел с беспокойной преданностью, вытянувшись к доске, Ярило не отнимал ладони от лица, но Шура делал всё не то и не то. И первым, конечно, решение предъявил противник.

– Я готов ответить, – сказал он, снисходительно глядя на Полевского. – Может. Вот пример. Наибольшее общее кратное этих чисел…

Что самое обидное, он нигде не ошибся в расчётах, хотя результаты были шестизначные. Шура возвращался за стол своей команды в самом гадком расположении духа. Ваня хлопнул его по плечу.

– Помнишь, что Ярило говорил? Чётность – ещё не залог победы.

Шурик не успел ничего сказать ему, как в ответ на вопрос жюри Леонид из Стройки громко сказал:

– Мы выбираем быть вызванными.

Стратегию они обсуждали заранее, в том числе то, на какую задачу вызывать первой. Лёха согласился, конечно, скрепя сердце, он-то в своё решение верил, но Шурика не просто так признавал капитаном.

Шура глубоко вдохнул и поднялся с места.

– Мы вызываем команду соперников на задачу номер пять.

Капитан Леонид обернулся на разноглазого. Тот кивнул и указал на парня со штрихкодом на щеке.

– Вызов принят. Докладчик – Курицын Николай.

– Оппонент – Алексей Гостемилов, – сказал Шура, передёрнув плечами, и наконец-то снова сел. Бой начинался.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Дисклеймер: ФИ Штрихкода придумал я, это чистой воды мой личный фанон, и Сова сказала, что обидится на меня.


	7. стройка версус срединское. раунд ван. файт!

Лёха вышел к доске злой и сосредоточенный. Какие-то строевцы отняли у него право рассказать задачу (и выпендриться перед Десятым)! Но оставался другой способ выпендриться: снести решение Штрихкода до основания. И он со всем рвением приступил, после слов “доклад окончен” так забросав соперника вопросами, что жюри пришлось его останавливать.

Штрихкод поначалу отвечал на вопросы спокойно, даже флегматично, но Лёха в конце концов заразил его своим пылом (произошло это примерно тогда, когда уже всем стало ясно, что в его решении есть “дыры”, и немаленькие). Жюри периодически вмешивалось, но Феде с Виктором не удалось достичь большего, чем заставить их не переходить на личности и не орать во весь голос. (“Косте бы понравилось,” – подумал Шура.) Что интересно, разноглазый за весь спор почти не изменился в лице.

Лёха не спешил выносить вердикт (а на третий вопрос Феди, не пора ли уважаемому оппоненту…, почти что напрямую его послал, за что получил минус один балл за поведение и суровое выражение лица Ярило, который явно пытался намекнуть горе-жюри, что одного балла тут недостаточно, но Федя сидел к нему спиной), но в процессе спора они со Штрихкодом на пару как-то умудрились закрыть одну из двух крупных проблем. После этого Лёха опомнился и заявил:

– С решением не согласен, вижу одну крупную дыру и несколько мелких, а ещё одну крупную этот де… докладчик не смог бы закрыть без моей помощи!

Виктор степенно кивнул. Федя спросил:

– Не хотите ли вы предъявить своё решение?

Шура набрал воздуха, чтобы выкрикнуть “Полминуты!”, – одна из найденных Лёхой проблем была и в его собственном решении, и эту “дыру” в процессе спора с докладчиком ещё не залатали. Но Гостемилов, видимо, и сам всё понял, – опустив голову, он ответил:

– Нет, не хочу. Могу ли я просто залатать часть дыр?

– То есть частичная перемена ролей. Принято, – кивнул Федя, ещё не зная, что обрекает себя и всех в комнате на пятнадцатиминутное продолжение только что звучавшего спора. Как-то в процессе него залатали не только мелкие дыры, а и крупную, которую Лёха не знал, как латать, до частичной перемены ролей, тем самым повергнув Шуру в ступор. В спорах, как говорится, рождается истина, но что-то Шура до этого случая наблюдал только рождение в них ссор и вражды. 

Когда обсуждение прекратилось, Федя долго шушукался с Виктором, прежде чем объявить баллы.

– Ну наконец-то! – раздражённо высказался Лёха, уже сидящий на месте.

– Поскольку докладчик и оппонент совместно нашли всё решение, то все баллы за задачу должны пойти командам, а не жюри. Докладчику, как высказавшему несколько больше, совершившему серьёзные ошибки, но поучаствовавшему в их “латании”, семь баллов, оппоненту – пять. Поскольку с оппонента был снят балл за поведение, то счёт четыре-семь-один, начиная с команды Срединское.

– Что?! Этому идиоту вообще ни одного балла присуждать не стоит! – привстав, возмутился Лёха. Шурик ухватил его за плечи, чтоб не дёргался.

– Посмотри на Ярило. Он явно считает, что нам и четырёх баллов много.

Лёха сел обратно и обернулся. Ярило удовлетворённо кивнул.

– Простите, Десятый, – сказал Лёха, опустив голову. – Я Вас подвёл.

– Ты и так заработал немало баллов, – возразил Шура.

– Во-во! Ты крутой! – весело добавил Ваня и хлопнул друга по плечу. Тот на это среагировал, как обычно, и в следующий момент они уже привычно-жизнерадостно ругались.

Тем временем вызов был за командой Стройки.

– Мы вызываем команду соперников на задачу номер два, – сообщил Леонид.

Ваня оживился (если можно было так сказать про всегда оживлённого Иванова): это была та самая задача, которую решил он. Шура остановил Лёху посередине очередной тирады – бой важнее, – и встал с места:

– Мы принимаем вызов. Докладчик – Иванов Иван.

Оппонентом оказался блондин со странным прикусом, который спорил со Штрихкодом (Шура, да и все остальные, сами не заметили, как окрестили его по татуировке), когда они только пришли. Ваня рассказал задачу почти идеально, только непонятно, и по большей части оппонирование было процессом выяснения, что он, собственно, имел в виду – объяснения Вани кишели странными аналогиями и нематематичными формулировками, и, хотя Ярило пытался его от этого избавить, но пока почти безуспешно. Но по сути у Клыка вопросов почти не оказалось, да и у жюри только по мелочи, поэтому баллы по задаче вышли десять-один-один, и вызов перешёл к команде Шуры.

– Вызовите на мою задачу, пожалуйста, – тихонько попросила Варенька. Она, видимо, побаивалась выполнять роль докладчика, и эта просьба уже звучала, но Варенька очень боялась, что о ней забудут, или что “строевцы” вспомнят о задаче раньше Шурика.

– Мы вызываем соперников на задачу номер три, – со вздохом отозвался Шура.

Докладчиком был один из близнецов, и у него решение было основано на заведомо неверном предположении. Варя, со всей своей стеснительностью, в вердикте оппонента честно признала, что решения просто не было. 

– Не хотите ли вы предъявить своё решение? – доброжелательно спросил Виктор. Варенька оглянулась на свою команду; Шура сложил руки в молитвенном жесте: ну пожалуйста, заработай нам баллов!

– Д-да, хочу, – сказала Варенька.

Подкопаться к ней было негде, и срединцы получили на этом чистые двенадцать баллов. Ваня хлопнул девочку по плечу, как он со всеми делал, Шура искренне поблагодарил, даже Лёха похвалил. Варенька покраснела и выбежала из кабинета.

– Она стесняется, – “объяснил” недоумевающему Феде Ярило.

– Хорошо, – кивнул тот. – Продолжаем бой. Сборная Стройки, ваш вызов.

За столом “строевцев” близнецы на два голо… шёпота объясняли что-то разноглазому. Шура, видимо, был прав в предположении, что тот у них главный, он просто не хотел светиться. Близняшки сидели к срединцам спиной, а по выражению лица разноглазого понять ничего было нельзя, он лишь насмешливо ухмылялся, ловя заинтересованные взгляды команды соперников. Через пару минут вызов, наконец, прозвучал – на задачу Ромы.

Бовкун вышел к доске с таким бахвальским видом, что Шура уверился: противопоставить оппоненту – второму близнецу, кажется (может, и первому, хотя имена звучали разные), – ему будет нечего. В реальности же единственный серьёзный вопрос близнеца докладчик ответил хоть и невразумительно, но так уверенно, что оппонент смешался и согласился с решением. Докопалось только жюри, но за эту “дыру” баллов много не сняли – всего четыре, да и то из них соперникам пошёл только один, потому что близнец с решением согласился.

Среди остававшихся задач срединцы решили всего две. Вызывать на нерешённые задачи – плохая тактика, особенно если у тебя нет убедительной “лажи”, потому что это почти что гарантированные шесть баллов соперникам, если у них нет решения, в которое они искренне верят. А Шура в своё решение верил не очень, да и в докладе ошибиться боялся.

– Мы вызываем команду соперников на задачу номер семь, – объявил он, пропустив Ромочку на место.

– Вызов принят. Докладчик Долгоходов Бальтазар, – ответил Леонид, сочувственно глядя на Полевского. С места поднялся разноглазый.

– Оппонент Полевский Александр, – вздрогнув, отозвался Шура и вышел к доске.

Разноглазый Бальтазар снова сбил его с толку. Шурик всем, чем только можно, ощущал, что где-то здесь подвох, но никак не мог найти, где. Он задал несколько вопросов, но Бальтазар на все ответил – и вроде бы удовлетворительно, но всё равно что-то не так. Лёха, видя, что Десятому нужно время на подумать, взял полминуты.

– Что? – с надеждой спросил Шура шёпотом, подходя к команде.

– Я тоже ничего не вижу, – покачал головой озабоченный Лёха. – Давайте думать вместе.

Но Бальтазар так качественно запудрил всем слушателям мозги, что даже жюри шушукалось, активно жестикулируя. Если бы в жюри не было Виктора, то тот, кто сидел бы на его месте, определённо получил бы в глаз от Феди, но Виктор был его подчинённым, и это действовало на Калинина совершенно магически. А уж Шурику с командой не помогли даже повторно взятые полминуты (Шура пытался убедить Лёху, что не стоит так доверять его интуиции, но его заместителя было не остановить).

– С решением согласен, – со вздохом вынес в конце концов Шурик вердикт. Бальтазар удовлетворённо ухмыльнулся. Выражение лица Лёхи было неописуемо. Снежана сняла очки в болельщицком порыве, и Лёша схватился за живот и едва не грохнулся наземь. Ваня и Варенька развернули его спиной к зрителям прямо на стуле, и, наверное, только поэтому он остался в сознании.  
Жюри разнесло решение Долгоходова с потрохами, оставив ему только два балла – за маленькую верную мысль (и качественную лажу, мысленно добавил Полевский; им самим не досталось ни одного балла). У Шурика просто руки опустились: как он мог не увидеть такую тупую ошибку докладчика?! Да ещё и Лёха пострадал – в какой-то мере из-за него, Шуры, хоть и не напрямую. Но времени огорчаться не было: следующий вызов поступил на задачу, которую не решил никто, а думать над ней в разное время пытались примерно все, кроме самого Шуры.

– Проверка корректности, – обречённо объявил он.

– Вызов принят. Докладчик Копейкин Леонид.

Капитан Копейкин вышел к доске. Шура обвёл глазами свою команду. Сам он был не в курсе задачи, гнать Лёху оппонировать в таком состоянии было бы жестоко… Положение спас Ваня:

– Давай я пойду, Шур.

– Точно?

– Ну да, я над шестой долго думал, – Ваня честно улыбнулся, и Шура не стал спорить.

– Оппонент Иванов Иван.

Но решение Копейкина (а, может, и не его, рассказывал он словно чужое) было идеальным, не подкопаешься. Ваня, сколько ни показывал от доски большой палец, подкопаться и не смог. Баллы по задаче разошлись ноль-двенадцать-ноль.

– Ничего, мы и так выигрываем вроде, – как мог, успокоил друга Шура.

Вызов отошёл их команде. Задач оставалось две: одну они с Лёхой решили на пару, другую не решил никто.

– Вы сможете оппонировать восьмую, Десятый? Простите, я сейчас не смогу! – очевидно, Лёха думал о том же, о чём и его капитан. 

– Да, – кивнул Шурик. Он должен был отыграться, должен был различить лажу “строевцев” – после таких-то двух поражений! – Мы вызываем команду соперников на задачу номер восемь.

– Мы принимаем вызов. Докладчик Копейкин Леонид, – согласился Копейкин Леонид.

Но это не-решение было даже не проработанным, как высококлассный обман Долгоходова. Шурик разгадал лажу капитана Копейкина почти сразу, добился перемены ролей и даже вполне удовлетворительно рассказал их с Лёхой общее решение. Леонид, видимо, уже привык, что лузер Шурик не способен увидеть ошибок в решении, и был настолько сбит с толку, что не отоппонировал даже законные два балла, которые вместо этого пошли жюри. А, может, Леонид просто не умел оппонировать. Или не хотел. В любом случае, счёт по задаче вышел девять-один-два, и “строевцы” проигрывали уже по-любому. Шура ожидал, что они откажутся от вызова, но Бальтазару, видимо, очень хотелось напоследок обыграть срединцев лично.

– Мы вызываем команду соперников на задачу номер четыре.

– Проверка корректности, – пожал плечами Шура.

– Вызов принят. Докладчик Долгоходов Бальтазар.

– Кто будет оппонировать? – шепнул Шура, надеясь, что кто-нибудь, как в прошлый раз, вызовется сам. Но нет.

– Ты же решал эту задачу? Так и иди, ты отлично ищешь проколы, у тебя прям чуйка на них работает! – жизнерадостно предложил Ваня. Шура помялся немного, но и Рома, и Лёха присоединили свои голоса к Ваниному, да и Ярило в задней части аудитории очень очевидно указывал на самого Шурика и делал зверские лица (“если ты не научишься побеждать даже таких обманщиков, вот я тебя!..”). Последнее окончательно убедило Шуру, что делать тут нечего.

– Оппонент Полевский Александр.

На этот раз решение Бальтазара было настолько убедительным, что ему поверили вообще все. Даже команда Шурика, пытавшаяся жестами объяснить: остановись!.. Даже Снежана! Только Ярило, оставив свою изобразительную мимику, непроницаемо ухмылялся, словно ещё один Бальтазар. Но Шура не сдавался! Представив себе, как мама и Машенька (да и Даша Мураева из гимназии почему-то) упрекают его в недостаточном упорстве, и руководствуясь своей “чуйкой”, он задал вопрос по каждому месту решения. Даже по тем, по которым это было совсем глупо. И нашёл.

– С решением не согласен! Наблюдается огромная дырень, – с огромным удовлетворением заявил Шура и обнаружил, что жутко устал.

– Вызов признаётся некорректным, – согласился Федя Калинин. – Садитесь, оппонент. Докладчик, вы тоже садитесь, у нас к вам вопросов нет. Шесть-ноль в пользу сборной Срединского.

– Итоговый счёт сорок девять – двадцать четыре, побеждает сборная Срединского, – прогудел Виктор Александрович.

– Капитаны, поставьте подписи под протоколом, – попросил Федя.

Сборная Стройки, кроме капитана Копейкина, отошла в сторонку. 

– Ну всё. Ухожу в гуманитарии. Это был провальный проект, – заявил Бальтазар.

– В таком случае мы можем вернуться в Ярославль? – уточнил один из близнецов.

– Да идите куда хотите! – махнул рукой Бальтазар. – Всё, я больше вам не плачу.

– И мне?! – возмутилась МММ.

– И тебе не плачу. Ничего, если ты мне ещё понадобишься – получишь сполна.

МММ удовлетворённо хмыкнула: как же, она – да не понадобится?

– А нам что делать? – печально спросил Клык. Штрихкод наступил ему на ногу, но было поздно.

– Мелкий! – позвал Бальтазар сидящего в углу мальчонку. Тот подошёл поближе, держа книгу под мышкой.

– Это что, Паша-цитатник? – с благоговением спросила МММ.

– Он самый, – ухмыльнулся Бальтазар. – Ему я тоже плачу. Павел, скажи-ка мне, какая лучшая матшкола в Москве?

– Вопрос спорный, – доверчиво улыбнулся Паша Фуфайкин. – А для кого ты спрашиваешь?

– Для нас, – ответил за Бальтазара Клык.

– Тогда определённо пятьдесят седьмая школа, – кивнул чему-то Паша. – На этом моя работа закончена, я так понимаю? Могу протокол всем на память наксерить.

– Подожди! – внезапно произнесла Алёнушка. – Братец, а мне-то куда идти? Ты же знаешь, как я сдаю экзамены.

Бальтазар схватился за голову.

– Может, в Срединское? – невинно кивнула Алёнушка в сторону Полевского и компании. – У них даже одно место в команде свободно. Может, и меня научат…

– Хорошо, – скрепя сердце отозвался Бальтазар и подвёл сестрёнку к Полевскому. Тот весь предыдущий разговор не слышал, а потому к последующему оказался не подготовлен.

– Это моя сестра, Офелия. За неё отвечаешь головой.

Шурик натурально офигел. Он хотел было спросить, за что ему такое счастье, но девочка, сложив руки в молитвенном жесте, спросила застенчиво:

– Возьмёте меня в команду, босс?

…В Срединское они возвращались ввосьмером.

***

А к идущему куда-то – очевидно, подавать в гуманитарный класс одной известной гимназии – Бальтазару тем временем подбежал очень злобный Мстислав со спортивными булавами.

– Ты! Не смей обманывать!

– Ты опоздал, – довольно ухмыльнулся Бальтазар. – Теперь я гуманитарий.

Мстислав недовольно пробормотал что-то себе под нос, сдувая с плеча тополиную пушинку. В апреле.

– А это значит, что я могу с тобой подраться нормально, а не на задачах, – вдруг улыбнулся он. – До смерти затанцую.


	8. математики и электростатика, а так же личная трагедия Шойтана Игоря

Телефонная трубка шуршала, передавая почтенному старичку в твидовом костюме голос его давнего друга и подчинённого.  
\- Полевского давно пора учить этому! Ему четырнадцать, а он даже за себя постоять не сможет в случае чего. Твой Димка давным-давно это всё умеет!  
\- Он ещё ребёнок, Яр. Ты вообще помнишь себя в восьмом классе? - Голос старичка был спокоен, но твёрд. - А Димка, может, потому от рук и отбился, что его учили рано и агрессивно. Не беспокойся, со временем всё придёт.  
\- Но...  
\- Лучше свози его в матлагерь, - вдруг предложил старик. - Таню Зорину помнишь? Она теперь два организует. В том, что для старших, в этом году будет работать светланина старшенькая.  
\- Если честно, это даже немного пугает, - пробормотал младший собеседник себе под нос.  
\- Обещались поехать Патрик и Тим, как раз ребята английский подтянут. В общем, почти всё, чего ты хочешь, и никаких проблем. А после - Квант, пора ребятам, кажется, выходить на большие соревнования.   
\- Хорошо, - вздохнул мужчина. Старший из собеседников не терял хватки даже по телефону, и младший как наяву видел удовлетворённо кивающую седую голову.  
\- До встречи, Ярило.  
\- До встречи, Тимофей Игоревич.

***

Когда Даша Мураева из девятого класса срединской гимназии услышала из дома Полевских детский плач, она никак не могла предполагать, что "ребёнок", которого так хорошо слышно из-за тоненьких стен, всего лишь на год младше ее самой.  
Что в этих стенах творится какое-то безумие, которое она не способна понять.  
И того, что это дом того самого юного математика, которого она заприметила еще лет пять назад, на общем награждении гимназии и Срединской школы, она тоже предположить не могла.

В результате тщательно продуманной операции ворвавшись в чужой дом через окно, юная мстительница за обиженных детей обнаружила рыдающего Ромочку, который выглядел несколько старше своих лет и потому вообще поначалу показался ей взрослым мужчиной, Снежану с розовыми волосами, которая красила ногти, о боже мой, и Ярило, сидящего на спине у отжимающегося Шуры, что показалось ей вообще неприличным, и первым ее порывом было умчаться назад, откуда пришла, и никогда больше не подходить к этому дому и этим людям. Но это была трусость, недостойная великой героини, и потому второй мыслью, пришедшей в ее голову, было сделать что-нибудь достаточно странное, чтобы вписаться в общую атмосферу. А именно - вызвать кого-нибудь на бой, то бишь Шуру, как единственное знакомое и как-то понятное лицо (по крайней мере, на Дне спорта и здоровья он ей показался вполне нормальным).   
\- ...Завтра, на рассвете, на мосту, - отчеканила она. - И только попробуй не явиться, иначе я всем расскажу, что ты трус!  
Шура уже начал отвечать ей, что все и так это знают, но девочка уже ретировалась - на этот раз через дверь.  
\- Придется пойти, - задумчиво сказал Ярило.  
\- Отказывать девушкам невежливо, - поддержала его Снежана, и было сложно сказать, серьезно она говорит или внутренне давится со смеху. Впрочем, по Ярило это порой определить было вовсе невозможно.  
\- И... как мы будем сражаться? - обречённо спросил Шурик.

Ранним майским утром на мосту стояли Шура и Ярило - в качестве ревери. В руках у мужчины было два листочка с задачами. В самом деле, если можно решить дело с помощью математики, то почему бы его так не решить?  
Пришедшую Дашу встретили улыбкой и предложением бумажки с ручкой; та, как главный костюмер драмкружка ДК, решила не ударить в грязь лицом и потому к грядущему сражению подготовила аж целые рыцарские латы из толстого картона, а потому была несколько озадачена таким приемом.  
\- Оружие и условия сражения выбирает вызванный, - напомнил Ярило строчку из учебника по истории. - Мой ученик, как истинный джентльмен, - Шура едва не расхохотался, - не захотел бить девушку, а потому вашим оружием будет мозг, а условием - то, что я составил для вас. Не беспокойся, он эти задачи тоже впервые видит.  
\- Ч-что... это?.. - прохрипела Даша. Картон ей немного жал.

Если честно, Даша ничего особенного не ожидала. Ей даже было стыдно за всё это - ворвалась в чужой дом без спросу, вызвала едва знакомого человека на бой, ещё и рано утром. Но и уронить свою честь она тоже не могла и только поэтому пришла на мост. Того, что Шура всё-таки будет там, она тоже не ожидала. Но, когда Даша поняла, что вместо боя будет соревнование по математике, она хлопнула себя по лбу - стоило предположить, вызывая на бой Полевского. 

Даша была старше Шуры на класс и училась в гимназии, которая отличалась от обыкновенной школы завышенным пафосом и чуть более углубленной программой. Но олимпиадные задачки он решал благодаря постоянной практике всё-таки лучше неё, и девочка была повержена в этой битве. Зато за время решения задач они познакомились поближе, и Даша решила, что это великий человек, и она будет следовать за ним, куда бы он ни шёл, аки жена декабриста. Шурик на это взглянул на неё с опаской:  
\- Ты мне пророчишь не очень-то светлое будущее.   
\- Ничего, я всё равно буду рядом! - жизнерадостно воскликнула Даша.   
\- Это-то меня и пугает, - вздохнул Шура. Даша напомнила ему фанатичную преданность Гостемиловых: Лёхи - ему, Снежаны - Ярило. Раньше он, грешным делом, думал, что это семейное. "Похоже, математика - это искусство завоёвывать сердца странных людей," - размышлял Шура по дороге в школу.

***

Через пару дней Шура, Ваня и Леша вместе готовились к годовой контрольной по физике: одно дело - знать олимпиадную математику, и совсем другое - электростатику. Единственным в их компании, кто совмещал эти навыки, был, как ни странно, Леха; на уроках он в основном заслуженно спал, и учителя, уже поняв, что бороться бессмысленно, а предметы он знает на "отлично", не трогали его. У Шуры с Ваней была одна лишь проблема: Лёха ни черта не умел объяснять своё понимание физики, да и всего, кроме математики, и ту - только за счёт опыта в устных олимпиадах. Ярило, тем не менее, помогать отказался, мотивируя это тем, что с такими сложностями они, может, наконец, научатся решать задачи, а не просто запомнят формулы. Апелляции к тому, что контрольная уже завтра, успеха не имели.

Метод подготовки в итоге получился следующим: сначала задачу из учебника пытались решить Шура с Ваней, у них обычно не получалось, тогда за них брался Леха и быстро объяснял туповатым в чем-то друзьям, что к чему. Потом ещё раз. И ещё. Ситуацию усложняло то, что, когда Ваня (обычно со второго или третьего раза понимавший, в чём тут суть) подключался к объяснениям, они делались ещё непонятней для Шурика. Но, в конце концов, разбирался и он. 

Правда, нашлась задача, которую не смог решить и Лёша - последняя в параграфе, им бы забить, но выразительное присутствие Ярило не давало просто так отступиться. Тогда Ваня вспомнил, что видел Шуру несколько дней назад с девочкой на класс старше.  
\- Может быть, она нам поможет?.. Вот она, кстати!  
Шура выглянул в окно: мимо действительно шла давешняя Даша. Он помахал ей рукой.  
\- Да-а-аш, привет.  
\- Здравствуй, Саша!   
\- Может, поможешь нам с физикой?  
\- Конечно! - и она помчалась к двери.

Даша сидела над задачкой пару часов, никак не решаясь признаться, что не может ее решить; когда она, наконец, окончательно уверилась в этом, было уже слишком поздно, чтобы успеть до конца подготовиться. Увидев негодование на лицах друзей, которые, собственно, подготовиться и не успевали, Даша устыдилась и привела им Снежану, как встреченного ей где-то взрослого человека, который уж точно сможет решить задачку. Снежана ее даже не прочла, забрала своего немедленно сложившегося пополам при виде сестры непутевого братца и ушла куда-то - вероятно, искать Ярило, который испарился при виде девушки. Тогда Даша неожиданно вспомнила, что ее отец доктор наук по физике, и притащила на помощь его. Мураев-старший посмотрел на задачу, задумчиво почесал подбородок и, наконец, изрек:  
\- Ответ - в три раза.  
\- Неверно. В четыре, - сказал Ярило, входя. - Вы ошиблись в знаке при формуле перехода, и ответ - в четыре.  
\- Я вас помню! - воскликнул доктор наук. - Вы гениальный физик, профессор Лояр!  
Окружающие немного смутились, потому что образ репетитора не подходил профессору физики.  
\- Нет-нет, это правда он, - Мураев продемонстрировал страничку с фотографией Ярило и соответствующей подписью. - Он появился в учёном сообществе неожиданно и решил несколько глобальных задач, с которыми никто не мог справиться, а потом как-то пропал из виду. Как доказательство - я действительно ошибся, ответ - четыре.  
\- Вы правда физик?! - спросила Даша, моментально проникшаяся уважением к Ярило, но он уже снова куда-то ушел.

А на следующий день оказалось, что у физички заболел сын, и контрольную перенесли. Ярило так ухмылялся, что Шура заподозрил, что он не то что знал заранее - сам всё это подстроил. Но спрашивать, как и всегда, было абсолютно бессмысленно.

***

Благодарные родители Ромочки не знали, что он еще не вернулся к ним вовсе не потому, что Ярило согласился о нем позаботиться, а из-за поистине феноменальной гостеприимности мамы Нади, и потому адресовали посылку Ярило, но это дела не меняло, потому что почтовики все равно ошиблись и принесли посылку в дом на Ленинской улице вместо Проспекта Мира, где жили Полевские. В этом доме обитало семейство Шойтан, и мужчина в нем был один, по имени Игорёк. Именно ему не повезло быть заставленным грозными дамами - матерью и сестрой - оттащить посылку по правильному адресу.

День выдался неожиданно теплый, и первое, что увидел Игорек на подходе к нужному дому, - это воспользовавшуюся погодой Снежану, которая загорала в купальнике во дворе. Там же Ярило, на этот раз вместе с Ромочкой, которому просто хотелось над кем-нибудь поиздеваться, вновь заставлял Шуру отжиматься с ними на спине, и Шойтан по неопытности принял это за групповуху. Все это сбило его с толку не меньше, чем Дашеньку недавно, но, в отличие от мстительницы, которая действовала одна, у него была мать, которая несколько раз подряд заставляла его возвращаться и снова пытаться передать посылку; тем не менее, каждый раз он видел что-то более странное, чем в прошлый, и в итоге так перенервничал, что снова убежал домой, спрятал посылку на дно шкафа и забился под одеяло, мечтая исчезнуть куда-нибудь из этого мира или хотя бы города, где творились такие странные и страшные вещи. После скольких-то бессонных ночей и еще скольких-то, наполненных кошмарами о "столичной жизни", ему это удалось - он завоевал денежный приз в олимпиаде по робототехнике и на эти деньги немедленно перебрался в Питер. Вот так почта России выгоняет людей из родного города.


	9. Трын-трава против Скелета

Надежда Александровна встряхнула джинсы сына перед стиркой. Из объёмистого заднего кармана вывалился ворох цветных бумажек.

\- Шу-урочка!  
\- Да, мам, иду! - откликнулся сын. На лестнице послышались шаги, а потом глухой стук - Шура вновь упал с лестницы.  
\- Шурочка, ты в порядке?  
\- Всё хорошо, мам, - ответил он, входя в кухню. - Чего такое?  
\- Да вот, у тебя в штанах бумажки какие-то были, чуть не постирала их, - сказала мать, улыбаясь. - Нужны они тебе?

Шура поднял один из листков.  
\- Да это же Никитос! - удивился он. - В смысле, его билеты на концерт... Пятого июня... Я и забыл, что он их мне дал.  
\- У тебя есть друг, который даёт концерты? Как хорошо! Сводишь меня? - в восторге захлопала в ладоши мама. Шура попытался объяснить, что это не концерт его друга, а лишь его подарок, но потом пригляделся к названиям группы - нынешнему и предыдущему, которое тоже было указано на билетах. Оба они сокращались до ТТ. Шура что-то заподозрил. Но маме разве откажешь? 

Билетов было столько, что Шура в итоге пригласил вообще всех знакомых. То есть поначалу он собирался позвать только Машеньку, хотя и не был уверен, что мероприятие стоит того; но это услышал Костя и громогласно заявил, что это отличная идея и он тоже идёт. Вокруг них троих собрались одноклассники, некоторые смотрели с завистью, некоторые - с сочувствием. Шура понял, что приглашать придётся всю кодлу, иначе _эти_ будут преследовать его во сне. А, может, и наяву.

Машенька и Даша попросили встретить их по одному адресу, причём независимо. Шура благодаря тычкам Ярило пришёл туда слегка раньше времени - и с удивлением обнаружил себя около городской кондитерской. А в кондитерской - обеих девочек, которые тут же стали оправдываться то ли перед Шурой, то ли друг перед другом, что очень редко покупают тортики. Шура мало что понял из их речей, но Маша и Даша явно нашли общий язык, и он даже не знал, радоваться этому или наоборот. 

Офелию тоже пришлось позвать. В основном это была идея Ярило ("надо налаживать отношения в команде"), у Шуры же было нехорошее предчувствие по этому поводу, и он, как всегда, оказался прав. Провожавший девочку Клык злобно зыркал на них, а сама Офелия в качестве приветствия чмокнула Шурика в щёку:  
\- Здравствуй, босс.

Шура потерял дар речи и завис, будто компьютер из школьного кабинета информатики. Это вообще как?! Прямо на глазах у Машеньки? Ничего себе у этих москвичей традиции... Стоп, она же не из центра Москвы. Пока он размышлял, девочки во главе со Снежаной приняли Офелию в свою компанию и уже бодро о чём-то щебетали.

Концерт проходил в каком-то задрипанном клубе, вероятно, единственном в Срединском. Набралось там неожиданно много людей (Шура вообще удивился, что не только их компания).  
\- А это точно здесь? - вслух засомневался он. - Разве ТТ так популярны?   
\- Пф, - сказал какой-то парень, соседний с ними в очереди. - Ты что, мелкий, не знаешь, куда пришёл? Трагически... тьфу, Трын-трава - единственная в Срединском хард-метал-панк-рок-электрик-рэп-шансон-группа, естественно, что они весь клуб собирают - на любой вкус есть жанр.  
\- Что-то мне это напоминает... - пробормотала Снежана, разглядывая свой билет.

Девушка-охранница попросила их подойти к страшного вида усатому контролёру и показать свои билеты. Ярило предложил ученичку подойти за всю компанию. Ну, как предложил - в случае с Ярило имело смысл говорить "приказал". Контролёр сидел в кресле, курил и не обращал на Шуру внимания. Шура вручил ему билеты, контролёр их даже не сразу взял, а потом сообщил, что их больше, чем билетов. Шура схватился за голову - неужели он обсчитался?! Неужели он потерял билет?! Но оказалось, что Снежана, Варя и Рома уже взяли свои.  
В назначенное время Никитос вышел на сцену. (Шура, никогда не ходивший на рок-концерты, не заметил в этом ничего такого, а вот москвичи оценили.) За ним – трое товарищей. Хорь сел за барабанную установку и был даже хорошо из-за неё виден по причине высокого роста; Бонго принёс какую-то потрёпанного вида чёрную гитару – “Да это ж Урал! Раритет!” – выдохнул Лёха, приглядевшись; Паночка с мрачным видом села за синтезатор и спрятала лицо за чёлкой. Зато Никитос с гитарой был, как всегда, готов зажигать.

– Ну чего, начнём?! – возопил он.

***

Концерт шёл уже с полчаса, и Шура понадеялся, что хоть в этот-то раз всё пройдёт хорошо. Но его надеждам было не суждено оправдаться. На строчке про отравленную пыль кто-то из толпы зрителей развернул фиолетово-чёрный флаг с осьминогом, и на сцену выскочили ещё четверо, на одном из которых был такой же фиолетовый мотоциклетный шлем.

“Может, это шоу?” – тоскливо подумал Шурик.

Человек в шлеме отобрал у Никиты микрофон. 

– Эй, все! – возопил он. Ярило опасно сощурился, видимо, узнав. – Мы – группа “Скелет”, и мы не дадим вашим ушам истечь кровью, слушая этих бездарностей!

– Да вы что, оборзели?! – возмутилась Панкочка и швырнула в говорившего медиатором, отобранным у Бонго. Лидер группы “Скелет” потёр ушибленное место.

– Ого, как оживлённо, – умилилась мама Надя. Шура автоматически оглянулся на Ваню и обнаружил у того очень похожее выражение лица.

Тем временем в толпе начали скандировать название новой группы. Скандировавших было не так много, но у хаоса остальных, которые никак не могли разобраться, “Трагически Тревожно” или всё-таки “Трын-трава”, их стройный хор однозначно выигрывал. 

Под крики “Ске-лет! Ске-лет!” Ярило поднялся на сцену. Походя он вырвал из чьих-то рук флаг с осьминогом и переломил древко о колено.

– Прекрати заниматься ерундой, Череп, – устало сказал он. – Взрослый человек вроде, а детям концерт давать мешаешь. Осьминога-то не съел ещё?

– Мы не дети! – возмутился Никитос. Его, конечно, никто не слушал, и Шурик даже ему посочувствовал.

– Череп во главе группы “Скелет”!! Это логично!! – громогласно сообщил Костик.

– Я уже не тот Череп, которого ты знаешь, Ярило! – возопил Череп. – Теперь я сильнее и играю маткор! (*)

Толпа замолкла – скандировавшие “Скелет” давали своему кумиру высказаться, остальные переваривали незнакомое слово.

– Маткор, значит? А на чём ты его играешь? Неужели у детишек инструменты отбирать собрался, нищеброд? – расхохотался Ярило. – И зря не съел. Я тебе уже говорил, он вкусный будет.

Шурик даже уже ничему не удивлялся. Похоже, Ярило знал буквально всех странных людей в этой стране. Тем временем в толпе происходило что-то странное: люди хватали друг друга за грудки и тащили к выходу. Шура заметил, что схваченные всегда были из тех, кто скандировал название группы пришельцев. А возглавлял мстителей за честь ТТ и Срединского светловолосый загорелый мужчина в бандане болотного цвета, на белой футболке которого была нарисованная птица неизвестного происхождения с подписью “ФИНИСТ ЯСНЫЙ СОКОЛ”.

Череп взвизгнул. Шура раньше даже и не думал, что взрослые мужики могут столь возмущённо визжать.

– Не смей оскорблять маскота группы! – возопил он. – Мои фанаты, атакуйте его!

– Твоих фанатов больше не осталось в зале, Мальчик-на-побегушках, эй! – насмешливо сказал тот самый блондин.

– Это уж не говоря о том, что их и не существует вне группировки Скелет, – хмыкнул Ярило.

– Ладно, на этот раз вы победили, – сказал Череп, сорвав с головы шлем. Его волосы оказались того же оттенка фиолетового, что и шлем, на лице было несколько фиолетовых пятен-”капелек”, а от уголка губ к уху проходила металлическая цепочка. Шурику пришлось прищуриться, чтобы это разглядеть, но Череп, кажется, выглядел заметно моложе Ярило и блондина из зала. – Но я ещё вернусь и поквитаюсь с вами!

С этими словами он швырнул шлем в Ярило – тот легко поймал его одной рукой – и выбежал со сцены через задний ход.

– Продолжайте, – милостиво кивнул Ярило ТТ, спускаясь в зал. Кто-нибудь другой бы обиделся на снисхождение, но не Никитос. Тот подождал, пока зал заполнится хотя бы наполовину, взял микрофон и радостно объявил:

– Спасибо нашим друзьям за помощь, теперь мы можем продолжать концерт!

И снова начал ту самую песню про отравленную пыль.

***

– Какими судьбами, Полковник? Неужто ты вновь решил оспорить мои лавры лучшего репетитора? – спросил Ярило у блондина после концерта, загадочно ухмыляясь.

– Я бы с радостью, эй! Твоему ученичку явно не хватает муштры. Но вообще-то я просто проходил мимо.

– Ой, не заливай, – хмыкнул Ярило. – У тебя, вообще-то, есть работа.

– Ну да, есть, – легко согласился Полковник. – Именно поэтому я здесь. Татьяна Петровна просила передать, что вы едете в Алые, только если ты согласишься вести курс про диаграммы Юнга.

Ярило поморщился.

– А Анютка, – коварно добавил Полковник, – просила сказать, что она пожалуется маме, если ты не согласишься.

– Хорошо, передай им, что я согласен.

По его интонации Шура догадался, что в ближайшие дни – а затем и в лагере – его не ждёт ничего хорошего.


End file.
